Somewhere to Run
by Saralynnb
Summary: A/U Sam is seventeen when her world turns upside down, her big brother Danny rushes to her side, bringing Jason Morgan along. Sam and Jason's relations grows and changes as she matures. What happens when tragedy strikes again? When her situation becomes dangerous will Sam McCall have Somewhere to Run? This is my first story so any reviews, good or bad, would be helpful. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere to Run…

Chapter 1

Danny woke up to the sound of the phone ringing next to him. Opening his eyes, he looks at the clock, wondering who would be calling him so early. "Hello," he answers.

"I am sorry for calling so early. However, I need to speak with Daniel McCall." The voice replies at the other end of the line.

Immediately his heart skips a beat and he feels the anxiety build. Something bad has happened he can sense it as the dread fills the pit in his stomach. "This is he," Danny waits for the response.

"My name is Robert Lewis and I am from the Miami- Dade Police Department. There's been an accident and I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone but your parents were killed in a car crash late last night."

His whole world comes to a stop, thinking about the fact he will never see them again, never hug his mom or bullshit with his dad once more. Then it hits him," What about Sam? My little sister, was she in the car too?" Holding his breath, he waits for the other shoe to drop.

"Yes, she's in intensive care at Mercy Hospital. She hit her head hard, bruised her ribs, but nothing appears broken. As far as I know she hasn't woke up since they brought her in."

"Can you please let the doctors know I will be on the next flight out of New York? I will call you after I've seen my sister."

"Of course and again I am sorry for your loss."

Throwing off the blankets, Danny jumps up, grabs his jeans and a tee. Opening his bedroom door he calls out for his roommate," Jason wake the fuck up! Now!" Danny bangs on Jason's door. Jason grumbles from the other side and jerks it open.

"Danny what the…" the words die on his lips as he takes in his friend's appearance.

"They're gone Jason, my parents are dead. There was a car accident and I still don't know the details. Sam's in a coma man I have to get to Miami right now."

Jason is good in a crisis, he goes into damage control mode, "Pack your bag, I will call Sonny. I am sure he will let us use the jet. No way am I making you do this alone."

"Thanks man."

Less than thirty minutes later, they were in the air.

The first thing Sam noticed were the beeping noises and various other sounds surrounding her. She could smell the disinfectant and the air burned as she took a deep breath. A gasp escaped her mouth as the pain radiated in her chest. She heard someone get up and grab her hand.

"Sam?"

She knew that voice, "Danny?" She tried opening her eyes but they felt so heavy. Trying again, she succeeds but closes then instantly.

"I'll let the doctors know she's awake." That voice she doesn't know she realized as Jason walked out of the room.

Slowly Sam opens her eyes again, a little at a time allowing her to adjust to the brightness of the room. "What happened? Where are mom and dad?"

Danny hesitated, "What do you remember?"

After thinking for a minute, Sam starts to speak. "We were coming back from one of dad's office parties. It was late and the light had just turned green. Dad barely made it into the intersection when a black SUV ran the red light and…"

Before she was able to complete her sentence a doctor and nurse came into her room.

"Miss McCall, I am Dr. Rosewood. I need to check your vitals and see how you are doing." The doctor smiled at Sam with his kind, blue eyes putting her somewhat at ease. His salt and pepper hair, parted on the side, looked like it was recently trimmed. His skin had the nice glow of a nice tan, a clue that he must spend a good amount of time outside. "Nurse Watkins is going to take your blood pressure while I look in your eyes, just do as I say and we will get out of here so you can rest."

"Okay," Sam responds weakly smiling back.

The nurse comes around to her right side, taking the sphygmomanometer she slips the cuff on her arm and starts the machine. She notices how beautiful Nurse Watkins is. With her honey blond hair pulled into a top knot on top of her head, black winged eye liner and bright red lipstick reminding Sam of Gwen Stefani or a glamorous pin up girl. "115 0ver 66," the nurse informs the doctor.

"I want you to follow my finger with your eyes but do not move your head." Following his directions, Sam does as she's told. "Mr. McCall everything looks better than originally expected. Her MRI and CAT scan both came back clean. I would like to keep her here overnight for observation but I see no reason she can't be released tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Rosewood." Danny shakes the older man's hand. As the doctor walks out with the nurse following directly behind him, Danny sighs and rubs his hands on his face, happy to have some good news. He feels Sam watching him and knows it's time to fill in her blanks. He walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Just tell me," Sam pleads. "I can see that you're hiding something and I'm guessing it's pretty bad."

"You've always been one to like the Band-Aid ripped off," Danny looks into Sam's eyes and takes her hands in his, "They're gone Sammy. Mom and Dad didn't make it. It's just you and me now kid."

Danny had expected her grief, he knew it was going to hurt but he didn't prepare himself for the soul crushing sobs that Sam was releasing as the pain shook her small frame. The doctor came rushing in to give her a sedative to calm her down when her breathing became difficult. Danny held on to Sam and rocked her," It's going to be okay, I got you."

Outside the room, Jason watched the agonizing scene play out through the glass window. His could sympathize with his friend Danny. However, his heart broke for his friend's little sister, in this moment he had never felt the need to protect someone more and wished he could heal her pain. He couldn't imagine losing his parents now at twenty-one much less like Sam at seventeen.

Danny walked out of Sam's room and was glad to see Jason standing outside. "That was intense man. Poor Sammy hasn't really been away from our parents, where as I left for the Marines at eighteen, straight out of high school. I don't know what I'm going to do. She's not legally an adult for a few more months and still has to graduate school in June."

"You will figure it out Danny. She's a minor, so I am assuming she's going to be moving in."

"We have an aunt, my dad's sister but her husband doesn't give me good vibes. I've caught him leering at my sister, he's lucky I haven't beat his ass."

Just the thought of some creep being around Sam like that had Jason balling his fists up. "Why do some men have to be such pricks? I can start looking at places when we get home. Sonny mentioned something about the penthouse across from him being for sale."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Jason shook his head in confirmation. "Thanks Jase, you have been a really good friend. There's no rush. I need to go meet with the lawyer and get some arrangements started. Would you mind sitting with my sister until I get back?"

"Of course man, it's not a problem."

"Come in and let me introduce you."

Sam felt numb once they gave her the shot to calm her down. She closed her eyes, just wanting to shut the world out. Hearing the door open again, she doesn't move.

"Sam I need to go handle some things really quick. I don't want you to be alone so my friend, Jason, is going to stay here with you while I'm gone okay?"

"Sure, I'm so tired; I am just going to sleep anyways ok." She tells them not bothering to open her eyes and look around.

"I'll just sit over here in the chair then." That's the voice she heard earlier, and what a nice masculine voice it was.

"Thank you," she says drifting off to sleep.

Thirty minutes later slumber starts to become restless as she starts dreaming about the accident. Reliving the sound of the other vehicle hitting theirs, the glass is shattering and screams filling the air, Sam jolts awake.

"Danny!" She begins to cry.

Jason jumps up from the chair and comes over to the bed. "Sam," he says calmly.

Sam looks up into his blue eyes for the first time and gasps. "This man is good-looking," she thinks to herself, embarrassed at her reaction. "Jason," she says questioningly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He's taken aback when his gaze meets her deep chocolate eyes. Even underneath all the cuts and bruises Samantha McCall was stunning and now he felt like a damn prick for being attracted to his best friend's seventeen-year-old sister.

"You didn't," she admits not bothering to explain the truth to him. "Would you mind asking for more pain medicine? My head really hurts."

"No problem," he answers her, glad to escape the room, hoping she doesn't feel his awkwardness.

Jason walks back in a couple of minutes later, "She'll be right here." He smiles at her and her heart starts racing as Nurse Watkins comes in with a shot to put in her IV.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss McCall," asks noticing the rapid heartbeat.

All Sam can do is nod her head yes and dart her eyes over to Jason hoping the nurse understands the silent communication. Apparently, she does because she pats Sam's hand, says, "This should help relax you as well," and winks at her before leaving the room.

Sam blushes and looks over to see if Jason noticed the effect, he has on her. Thankfully, he seems oblivious. "Thank you for getting her for me. It's already helping."

"Of course, if you need anything just let me know," Jason answers, thinking that Danny will definitely kill him if he notices the attraction he has for his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason hadn't seen Sam since she left for college a year and a half ago. While she was in Port Charles, they managed to strike up a small friendship and occasionally they'd text each other. Tonight was a different story though; she would be here anytime for Danny's going away party. Her brother was going on tour in Iraq as part of his obligation to the Marines. Everyone is supposed to meet at Jake's around seven. Looking down at his outfit Jason laughs, Carly always makes fun of him for wearing a black tee and jeans.

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Jason walks over and opens it. "Danny, hey man come on in. Where's your sister?"

"She's at the house getting ready. She's going to meet us at the bar… She's not even twenty-one and I'm taking my baby sister to a party at the bar. I'm sure it's not the first time she's been to one though." They both laugh.

"Jason I need to ask you something serious," Danny says.

"Okay, shoot," he responds hoping it's not about him being attracted to Sam.

"Sammy is going to be all alone while I'm gone. I need you to promise that if something happens to me, you will take care of her for me. I need to know she's going to be okay and you are the only one I trust."

Looking him square in the eyes, Jason pledges, "I will keep her safe and make sure she's taken care of while you're gone."

"I need you to assume power of Attorney for me as well. You'll be able to handle my personal business and over see anything Sammy might need. I've left instructions just in case. I'd rather have my bases covered," the relief evident in his voice.

Once they have signed the appropriate paperwork and had Bernie notarize it, Jason asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"Let's do this."

Sam stood in front of the mirror giving herself the once over. At five foot two, she was tiny and most people mistook that to mean she was weak but if there's one thing to know about Sam McCall it's that she's a survivor. After losing her parents two years ago, she struggled with survivor's guilt and PTSD. She went to therapy and slowly she got better, she came back stronger than ever. However, tonight she felt like she was going to crumble. Danny, her rock through everything, is leaving for Iraq in less than twenty-four hours.

"Get it together McCall," she tells herself. Grabbing her black leather jacket and she threw it on over her black v-neck tee. With her dark wash skinny and red come fuck me heels, Sam felt ready to see Jason Morgan for the first time since she left for college. Looking at her phone she checks the time and realizes she is running late.

Danny checks his watch as Sonny walks over to him and Jason. "Of course Sammy is late; anyone else need another beer," he asks walking away. Both men shake their heads no and look towards the door as it opens up. In walks a grown up version of Sam, her raven locks loosely curled hanging down her back, jeans so tight they could have been painted on, hugging her voluptuous curves and the neckline on her tee plunging down where Jason would love to bury his face. His dick twitched in pants and just looking at her made him almost come.

"Fuck me," he swears under his breath and Sonny just looks at him with a shit eating grin and walks away. Every man is checking her out and he's ready to kick anyone's ass brave enough to touch her. Sam feels Jason's gaze on her and meets it with her own. She smiles brightly at him, hoping that he sees her as a woman now and not the girl he first met. He returns her smile as Danny walks up to her and gives her a big hug.

"What the hell took you so long," he asks her. Sam punches him in the arm as Carly and Jason walk over followed by Sonny. The two women hug like old friends.

"It's good to have you back Sam," Sonny tells they hug.

"Thanks it's good to be here." Sam turns toward Jason, "Hello Jason," she breathes out huskily.

"Hi Sam," Jason says hugging her quickly and not very tight.

Carly arches her brow at him and smiles. "Sam what happened to that kid we all dropped off at college? You are definitely all woman now." They all laugh and Sam blushes. Carly grabs Sam's hand and heads in the direction of the bar, "Let's catch up!"

Danny yells out, "Coleman, don't serve Sammy here too much tonight!"

The doors open again and Luke, Lucky, and Liz walk in. Next Johnny and Ethan make an appearance and head towards Sam.

"Want to dance love," Ethan asks in that sexy accent of his, holding his hand out for Sam. Not wanting to be rude, she accepts his off, quickly downing a shot of tequila. Hinder's Lips of an Angel comes on as they make their way to the dance floor. Surprisingly he keeps a respectful distance from her and his hands don't wonder. As they move to the music, Sam realizes it because her brother, Jason and Sonny are shooting him looks that could kill.

She laughs, "Ethan you must have a death wish."

"I can't think of a better way to go than in a beautiful woman's arms." He smiles at her. Once the music stops, they both leave the dance floor. She heads back to Carly at the bar.

"Another shot Coleman, make it a double," Sam tells the bartender. He looks over to see if Danny is watching before he hands it to Sam. "Carly needs one too," she says grabbing the salt and lime. Carly laughs, and then proceeds to join in the fun. Both women salt their hand, lick it off, down the shot, and suck their limes. Sam catches Jason watching them and she winks at him, the alcohol already going to her head. "Let's dance Carly," she says dragging her friend to the dance floor. Cindy Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun comes on and Liz gets on the dance floor with them all three laughing while jumping around.

After the next shot, Sam tries getting Johnny to dance with her. "No way Sam, I don't want to visit the ER tonight. The three amigos over there have me scared to even talk to you." After he walks away, she glares at the men who just shrug. A few more people she doesn't recognize have joined the crowd. When Sam recognizes the beginning notes of Ginuwine's Pony, she makes her way to the dance floor. Jason doesn't know what hit him as Sam starts dancing around him when the lyrics start. Stunned he just sits there with a shocked look on his face as she gives him a lap dance grinding her ass on him. He looks over for help but Danny and Sonny are cracking up. She turns around and faces him, riding him cowgirl style as the song winds down. Once its finished they are both breathless and she puts her hands on both sides of his face and kisses him quickly on the lips before walking away she says, "Loosen up and have some fun Jason."

After a couple of minutes, a young guy with dark blond hair and blue eyes comes up beside her at the bar. "Hi I'm Logan," he introduces himself. "Sam," she keeps her reply short, getting the creeps from him. "Coleman, another shot please," She tells him, by this point Carly was dancing with Sonny and her brother's back was turned to her.

"I must be hunting treasure because I am digging your chest," Logan tells Sam. She downs her shot, "Are you fucking kidding me?" She rolls her eyes.

"Nice shoes, want to fuck," he tries again, "You did just basically dry fuck Jason, so why not let me finish you off…" Sam's blood starts to boil; when she turns to walk away Logan grabs her arm. Things happened very fast after that. Her brother was instantly across the bar, the music stopped and the next thing Sam knew Jason Morgan had a gun to the guy's head and he releases Sam's arm. She stumbles back a little bit and Danny catches her. Sonny restrains her brother and Jason looks Logan in the eyes, "Stay away from Sam McCall or next time I will kill you." She gasps, shocked to see the fire in his eyes and all the anger burning there. Sam feels her own start to tear up.

The sounds of sirens are in the distance. "Somebody get Sam out of here," Coleman yells out the warning. Max and Milo come in and take Logan out.

"Jason take her to your place," Danny says after hugging Sam, "Don't worry sis, everything will be fine." She doesn't look at Jason as he grabs her hand and leads her outside. He hands her a helmet as he sits on his motorcycle. Helping her get on he instructs her, "Put your arms around me and hold on tight."

The ride feels amazing, erotic even with the motorcycling vibrating between her legs. The smell of Jason Morgan fills Sam's nose, it's like clean soap and pheromones. The feel of his washboard stomach underneath her hands, he's so masculine and Sam wishes he would just notice she wasn't a child anymore so they could play out her lust filled fantasies. That why she did those things tonight drank too much, dressed provocatively, she even went so far as to give him a lap dance. "Did he respond? No," she thinks to herself, "he was angry, maybe even with her. I am so embarrassed."

Jason finds it hard to concentrate on the road. Enjoying the feel of Sam's arms wrapped around him, her breasts pushed up against his back. He keeps imagining them in his hands, taking one in his mouth and sucking on her nipple. The smell of vanilla coming off her skin, she's all woman now. One that he knows he can't have and doesn't want another man to either. The thoughts of Logan Hayes in the bar come back to his mind and his temper flares. His inner monologue yelling out about someone talking to her like that, putting hands on her, and making her cry, no one makes his Sam cry. "Fuck I'm screwed," he thinks to himself, "She's not mine."

They pull into the parking garage at Harbor View Towers and dismount the bike in silence. Jason led her into the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse floor. After entering his place Sam sits on the couch and Jason sits at his desk.

After a few more minutes of silence Sam says, "I'm sorry, Jason."

He looks up at her shocked, "what are you sorry for? The guy was a prick and he's lucky I didn't kill him."

Raising her tear-filled eyes to look at him she continues, "I'm the one that dressed like this, put on these shoes and I gave you a lap dance. I just wanted you to notice me Jason; instead I get hit on by some creep that calls me out for my behavior." By this point, she's standing next to him at his desk, in disbelief he stands up too.

"You think I don't want you? You think I don't notice you! You're wrong. I do want you, more than you even know," he says before grabbing her hand and cupping his dick with it, "see how much I want you."

Sam gasps, her body screaming to fuck him now while a part of her is terrified of the girth she feels underneath her hand. She looks into his blue eyes, the desire swirling inside of them, lust filling her body; she trembles and bites her bottom lip.

"Fuck it," Jason exclaims dropping her hand and putting one of his behind her neck. Bending down towards her, he brings her face closer to him. When their lips meet, a burning fire spreads through them. Sam wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He puts the other hand on the small of her back, crushing her molding her body to his. The feel of his erection on her middle starts a wetness pooling at her core.

Both of his hands cup her face as his forehead rests on hers. "Samantha," he whispers and kisses her gently this time before putting distance between them. "We can't do this. I'm not good for you." He grabs his keys and leaves his apartment closing the door behind him he pauses on the other side. Jason hears the sobs escape her but he knows its better this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sam sat in the folding chair, pain clouding her thoughts, she stared vacantly ahead feeling as if history has repeated itself. "It was so unfair, why did I have to lose another person I love? Now I am all alone, my whole family is gone," she thinks to herself. A hand squeezes hers and she looks over to see Carly's tear stained face giving her a weak smile as if she were telling her she's wrong. Sonny sat on her other side, his arm wrapped protectively around her while they listened to Jason talk about Danny's ending much too soon.

"Danny McCall was a good man. He was loyal, he was kind, and he was brave. I was amazed at his generous spirit; he was always trying to help others. He loved his little sister with everything he had. I remember the first time I met Danny, he just was hired as a bouncer at Sonny's club, and we hit it off and became close friends, like brothers. After my accident everything changed for me, I was filled with anger and didn't make new friends easily, but Danny, he was persistent, and I am glad he was. It was an honor and a privilege to know him. Buddy you maybe be gone but you will never been forgotten." Jason went back to his seat as everyone stood for the riffle volley and the band starts to play Taps. They sit down as the casket team leader begins folding the flag and then presents it to Sam. After everyone extends his or her condolences, the service is over.

Sam remained sitting in her seat as everyone else left. Carly looks sadly over at her friend, worried about her breaking down. "I just need a minute," she informs them. Carly and Jason lock eye contact and he nods. Sonny stands, putting his arm around Carly as they walk away together. Jason sits next to Sam wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his embrace. The flood gates open as she sobs into his chest, thankful for the strength and comfort he's offering her. After several minutes, they stand up and walk to the limo, joining the others.

At the wake, members of Danny's military squadron offer their condolences as well as other people that knew him. Jason never too far away from Sam kept a watchful eye on her in case it became too much. Amazed at the grace and courage she shows as she accepts everyone's kind words, he knows Danny would be proud. After the last guests leave, Sam turns to Carly, "I am going to go lay down. I will clean this up later." She walks down the hall into her bedroom and closes the door before lying down. Hugging the flag to her chest Sam starts to weep quietly before drifting off to sleep.

"I'm going to clean this up so she doesn't have to worry about anything. When I'm done I have to go home and check on Michael. Can you stay with her for now?"

"I was planning on it. I promised Danny I would take care of her and I intend on keeping my promise," Jason explains to Carly.

"So you just see her as his little sister? Come on Jase, I saw the way you looked at her last year. You have feelings for her and I know she has feelings for you too."

"I don't want to talk about this. She just lost her brother, she's got another year of college, and we both know my life isn't safe."

"Danny knew it too and he still asked you to take care of her. Not me and not Sonny, I think he knew how you felt."

"Carly stop pushing me. I'm not going to cross that line with Sam," Jason responds, his annoyance with her obvious in his tone.

"Fine Jason, don't say I didn't warn you. She's beautiful and sweet she won't be single forever. There are plenty of other guys that would jump at the chance to date her. You're a great man; don't you want to protect her?"

"Who's going to protect her from me? I can't give her what she needs. My job is too dangerous and I could never put her first."

"You're just scared to let her in, personally I think you should give it a chance," Carly says as she walks out the door.

Waking up Sam gets out of bed and places Danny's flag on the dresser. Stepping in front of the mirror, she looks at her reflection. This morning she had pinned her hair into a twist and slipped on her sleeveless, high waist black dress that is now wrinkled. She reaches up to touch mother's white pearl necklace, the only piece of jewelry on her today. She did her makeup lightly, just a nude lipstick and some mascara that now has left black trails done her cheeks. Shaking her head in dismay, she heads into the bathroom to wash her face. "Carly," Sam calls out, "Are you here?"

"No, she had to go check on Michael," Jason responds, "Do you need something?"

"I'm going to change out of my dress. Do you know where Danny kept the tequila?"

"Are you sure you should be drinking?"

"I am not sure of anything anymore. I just want a couple of shots to take the edge off and maybe you could play dominoes with me too," she mentions as she walks back down the hall. Sam quickly changes into a white camisole and black yoga pants while Jason finds the dominoes and tequila. They both sit down in the living room, backs against the couch. She takes a shot of the strong amber liquid, feeling it burn as it goes down, while Jason sets up the dominoes.

 _** "I hereby challenge you to a game of dominoes," Sam announces while Jason laughs, "What are you not feeling confident enough to take me on? In fact I'm so sure of myself I'm willing to raise the stakes right now. Every round you lose, cause I'm gonna win, you have to take a shot of tequila." Sam laughs._

" _Oh so you can try to beat me and get me drunk," he asks her._

" _Uh-huh, uh-huh, I'll do whatever it takes." ** (Dialogue credit goes to GH episode 7/13/2005)_

After the first round of dominoes, Sam realizes she's the only one drunk. "Are you cheating cause I'm pretty sure I was the one taking all the shots?"

"No I'm not cheating," he laughs, "I'm just better than you."

"Come on Jason take a shot with me," she pleads, "Unless you are scared."

"I'm not scared, I just like being in control."

"It must be nice, I feel like my life is out of control," She tells him, suddenly serious.

"It's going to be okay Sam. You will make it through this," he says taking her hand.

"How do you know that? I have lost my whole family and now I'm going to be all alone." Sam's tears start to fall.

"You aren't alone; you have Sonny and Carly, and me. I promised Danny I would look out for if anything happened."

"So what, I'm like some kind of charity case now. I mean come on Jason, what am I, just your dead friend's little sister?" Sam's anger starts coming out, "I'm not seventeen anymore and I know you realized that last year when you kissed me. Don't tell me you didn't feel it!"

"Sam it doesn't matter what I felt! My life is too dangerous for you. You need to finish college."

"Don't tell me it doesn't matter, it matters to me. I'm so glad it's easy for you to push me away, that's not what I need right now! What I need is for you to hold me, you make me feel safe." When she starts crying Jason opens his arms to her unable to let her feel so much pain alone. She gladly welcomes his embrace putting her arms around his neck.

"Jason," she whispers after a few minutes, "I want you to do more than hold me."

"You are drunk Sam you don't know what you want." He pushes her away and takes a step back .

"Yes I do. I want you," she tells him.

"No Sam, a drunken consent is still a no. I'd rather you be angry with me now because I have respect for you than to hate me because I took advantage."

"Fine Jason, have it your way. I'm going to bed and tomorrow I will be on the first flight out of here!" She runs down the hall and slams the door.

Jason picks up the shot glass and throws it at the fireplace sending shards of glass everywhere, "Damn it!" He couldn't believe how badly he messed things up and felt that he had already broke his promise to Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam is sitting at her desk preparing to leave work for the night. "I'm so glad this week is over," she says to herself as she turns the computer off. After flipping the lights, she's grabs her purse and enters the elevator heading down to the parking garage. Thinking about what she's going to wear to the club tonight, she hears her phone start to ring.

"Hi Carly," she answers, "How is that new bundle of joy?"

"Morgan is great but he would be even better if his Auntie Sam would come for a visit," the woman chides on the other end of the line.

"I would love to see you too. Work has just been crazy lately. I'm in the elevator right now headed to get in my car. I'm supposed to go to the club tonight with some friends from college."

"That will be fun just don't get into trouble without me," Carly laughs as Sam hears the elevator ding signaling her arrival to the parking garage.

Noticing how quiet it is, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something is wrong and Sam can feel the tension in air. "Carly," she whispers, "something isn't right. The security guard isn't here and he usually walks me to my car this late."

"Sam get back in the elevator! Press any button and just get those doors closed and get out of there," Carly yells as they hear shots fired. Sam steps back and did as she said, the doors closing as she hears footsteps approach and sees a Hispanic male with tattoos covering his body walking towards the elevator.

"Hello Sweetness," the man tells her as he laughs and watches the doors close.

"Oh my God, I know him," she tells Carly as the doors close, "He was at the club a few weeks ago and he kept watching me. I think his name was Manny. What am I supposed to do?"

"Ruiz? Don't go home, Sam! Get to the airport I will have you on the next flight to Port Charles. You will be safe here with Jason."

Sam's heart stops, she tried not to think about Jason too much. She is still so embarrassed over what happened after Danny's funeral when she'd made a fool of herself yet again. She knows Carly was right. As she made her way out of the building and away from danger, she couldn't wait to reach her friends In Port Charles, Danny always said they would be there for her if she needed them.

Jason was drinking a beer staring at the picture on his mantle for the millionth time in the last few years. Danny and he were at his going away party and Sam was in the middle of them. In the two years since Danny's funeral, he hadn't actually talked to Sam. Sure, he thought about her all the time and monitored her through Carly. Still he knew he needed to call her himself just to be sure she was okay.

Suddenly Carly busts through his front door and said the words that made his heart stop, "Sam's in trouble."

He stalked across the room towards her. "What do you mean Sam is in trouble? What happened to her Carly?"

"I called Sam tonight as she was getting off work, while we were on the phone she mentioned something was off and then we heard gun shots. I told her to get back in the elevator, get out of there and not to go home. I booked her on a flight out of Miami and she's heading to Port Charles right now."

"Did she see witness anything else?"

"As the doors were closing she saw a Hispanic man with tattoos covering his body and he spoke to her."

"Manny Ruiz? What did he say?"

"Hello Sweetness," Carly answers, anxious for her friend to arrive, "She'll be here in about two hours."

"I'm going to bring Max and Milo and meet her at the airport," he tells her pulling out his phone.

Sam kept looking over her shoulder as she exited the plane. She was sure no one was following her but she was still scared. Looking around the airport for Carly, relief floods her as soon as she spots Jason Morgan. She smiles when she makes eye contact and runs straight into his arms. "You came," she whispers as the emotional toll of her situation gets the best of her. "I will always come for you Sam. You're safe now," he says quietly in her ear, glad to have her in his arms.

"Come on boss. Let's get Sam home," Milo says leading them to where Max was waiting with the car.

"Home," Sam thought to herself, "where's that?"

Jason's phone rings, "What have you got for me Stan?" His blood pressure rises as he listens to him describe what he just learned from a source in the Miami PD.

"Sam's boss was murdered tonight as well as the mayor. Since her car was still in the parking garage, the police went to her house to check on her. They found the inside trashed, and written in red paint someone wrote can run but you can't hide." Stan knew Danny as well and hated to see someone targeting his little sister, "I hacked into the cameras in the parking lot and I saw Manny Ruiz as he approached the elevator Sam was in."

"She's here with me now; we're headed to the penthouse. Find this bastard so I can take care of him," Jason instructs.

"You got it boss."

Arriving at Jason's place, he opens the door and let's her in first. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just a water please," she answers him. He goes into the kitchen and comes back with bottled water for her. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he tells her, "You must be exhausted; you can sleep in the guest room when you're ready."

"I would love to take a shower and change but all I have are the clothes on my back. I don't even have a toothbrush."

"I have an extra one you can have and you can sleep in one of my shirts for tonight. Tomorrow we will get you anything else you might need. I don't want you going anywhere alone. If I can't be with you Max and Milo will."

"I appreciate everything you are doing for me; I know Danny made you promise to take care of me. I haven't made it easy on you and I'm truly sorry for my behavior after his funeral," she tells him taking his hand, "You are a great man Jason and I hope you can forgive me for throwing myself at you and being angry when you were just doing the right thing."

"It's not just about my promise to your brother. I do care about you Sam. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. I figured you hate me and wouldn't want to talk to me."

"I could never hate you," she places her palm against his cheek and looks him in the eyes. "I also wouldn't have regretted it if you hadn't turned me down that night," leaving him with that thought she turns, going up the stairs.

Jason stands there looking up where she'd just gone, speechless. Taking a couple of minutes to compose himself, he heads up to bed as well, leaving the extra toothbrush, his T-shirt, and a pair of boxers on the bed for Sam.

Lying in bed for what seemed to be hours, Jason kept thinking about Sam sleeping down the hall. He was worried about her and didn't like that fact that she'd caught Manny's attention. He had never met him, usually Sonny and he only dealt with his father Hector. However, he had heard about Manny's reputation, he is a psychopath and enjoys tormenting his victims.

The sounds of Sam screaming in terror send Jason running down the hall, gun pulled. He opens her door and sees her alone crying in the bed. Putting the gun down, he steps closer to her, "Sam," he calls out.

"Jason," she exclaims throwing herself into his arms. He holds her, rubbing a hand down her back trying to soothe away her terror.

"You're safe Sam. I've got you and I won't let anything happen to you." He sits down on the bed beside her.

"I keep seeing his face and the way he looked at me. When he called me his sweetness, it made my skin crawl," Sam continues crying.

"You're safe now," he keeps repeating as he rubs his hand down her arms. Once he felt her breathing even out and her grip relaxes, Jason moves to get out of her bed. Immediately she grabs on tight, "please Jason, don't leave me alone, she begs him, "Stay with me, just for tonight and hold me."

He complies, lying next to her as she scoots closer to him and wraps his arm around her. Soon they both drift off to sleep, worn out from the day's events.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason wakes up and tries moving his arm but stops when Sam stirs. "Five more minutes… Just give me five more minutes," she mumbles causing Jason to smirk. She grabs the blanket, rolls over, and pulls it above her head releasing her grip on him. He shakes his head as he gets up and makes his way downstairs. After starting the coffee, he gets to work making breakfast.

Putting the pancakes and bacon on a plate, he sets it on the tray along with coffee and orange juice, before walking up the stairs into Sam's room. Placing everything down on the nightstand, he tries waking her by tapping her leg. "Sam, it's time to get up. We've got a lot to do today."

Sam slowly opens her eyes, smiling when she sees Jason sitting on the bed next to her, "Good morning," she greets him; "Do I smell coffee?"

"I made you breakfast," he gestures to the breakfast tray, "I hope you like pancakes."

"I do," she sits up in bed, "You made bacon too. A girl could get used to this. Thank you Jason." She laughs and takes a bite of her pancakes, "These are so good!"

"I thought it would make you feel better, apparently I was right," Jason replies to Sam, amazed that she can even smile right now. "How are you doing?"

"I am hanging in there. I'm scared this crazy asshole is after me but I know I am safe with you. I'm glad Carly called when she did. Speaking of her, I'm surprised she hasn't shown up yet." Just then they hear a door open as Carly calls out, "Jason, Sam where are you guys?"

"In the guest room," Sam yells. Carly comes walking in as Sam sets her finished breakfast to the side. Both women scream, happy to see each other.

"What did I tell you about getting into trouble without me?"

"Well you were kind of there, I mean you did call me. Thank God you did." The women hug tightly for a moment. "In all seriousness Carly, you basically saved my ass."

With tears in her eyes Carly tells her friend, "I am so glad you are here now."

Jason walks out of the room, a little overwhelmed with the emotions he feels. He can't imagine a world where Sam didn't exist and he resolves to kill Manny Ruiz no matter what it takes. Taking out his phone, he calls Stan, "What do you have for me?"

"I have been trying to track him down. His jet is still in Miami so I think we are okay for now. I set an alert to notify me if it takes off and another one to let me know if he uses his bank cards."

"I might have to go to him if he doesn't make a move soon. I won't let him near Sam."

"How is she doing? I can only imagine how scared she must be. I don't understand why she can't seem to catch a break."

"I don't either," he states hanging up the phone as the woman come down the stairs.

"I need to go shopping and pick up a few things. I can't just stay in this all the time," Sam mentions, still wearing Jason's T-shirt and boxers.

"I have something that should work while we go out. Let me run back to Greystone and pick a few things up for you. In the meantime, take a shower and get ready so we can leave when I get back," Carly tells Sam running out the door.

"Is it just me or does she getting bossier every day?"

"I am going to have to agree with you on that one." He laughs.

"So are you coming with us or is shopping too much for you," Sam teases.

"Max and Milo are going to go; I have some things to take care of here." Sam rolls her eyes as he speaks. "Don't use any credit cards either. Do you need cash?"

"I only have my cards; I will pay you back when everything gets figured out."

"Don't worry about it." He walks over to his desk and opens the top drawer on the right side. "I keep cash in here," he takes a stack out, gives it to her then walks to the closet behind them, and pulls out a shotgun.

 _** "Do you know you know how to use one of these?"_

" _Sure."_

" _Do you think you could fire it at Manny?"_

" _Why would you ask me that? I don't think I'm going to have any trouble firing at him."_

" _Have you ever killed someone? It's not as easy as you think Sam," he pauses. " Okay, I'm going to do everything I can to stop Manny but if something goes wrong, take this, point, pull the trigger. You don't have to be real accurate when you aim a shotgun."_

 _Sam takes it and cocks it, "I can take care of myself Jason."_

" _Oh you're tough huh?"_

" _What? You're making fun of me?"_

" _Well, I'd think the recoil would throw you across the room," ** (I Tweaked a few things but credit goes to GH episode 6-29-04)_

They both start laughing. "What kind of brother would Danny had been if he didn't teach me to protect myself?"

After a few hours of shopping, followed by lunch at Kelly's, Carly and Sam arrive at Greystone, walking in on Jason and Sonny in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Don't stop on our account," Carly says to Jason and Sonny, "What are you two talking about?"

"It's business, nothing for you to worry about," Sonny responds to her.

Sam rolls her eyes, "If this is about Manny or has anything to do with me, I have the right to know."

Sonny and Jason exchange glances. "She's right you know," Carly tells them.

Jason sighs and put his hands on his hips, "What you heard last night was your boss and the mayor being killed. The police went to check on you at home, because your car was still in the parking garage, everything was trashed."

Sam stands with her arms crossed, staring up at the ceiling trying to keep the tears from falling. "Anything else," She asks her voice cracking with emotion.

"He left a message on the wall," Sonny answers.

"What did it say," Carly asks afraid of hearing the reply.

"You can run but you can't hide," Jason informs them.

The color drains out of Sam's face and her knees buckle in shock. Before she can hit the floor, Jason catches her and helps her to the couch. Sonny brings her a glass of scotch, "This will help your nerves."

"We've been tracking his movements; so far he is still in Miami. We will know the minute he does anything else," Jason says to Sam while Carly rubs her back soothingly.

"I can't go back? Why did he target the mayor and an investment banker? Was my boss corrupt? I don't understand why bad things keep happening to me," utters Sam exasperatedly and puts her face in her hands.

"I don't know either Sam, but I do know that Sonny, Jason, and I will be here, just like we have been. We will get through this together, Sonny and Jason are going to protect you, and I'm here for moral support," Carly declares smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, you're right, you have all been here for me, and I'm so thankful," Sam wipes her tears away, "I can't let the boys see me like this."

"Jason, why don't you take Sam back to your place? She can see the boys another time," Sonny says to his enforcer, "It's been a long day, I am sure she could use the rest."

Jason walked through the door and dropped his keys on the desk as Max and Milo helped carry in Sam's purchases. "Just leave them here, I can help her take them up later, he instructs them.

"Thanks guys," Sam says to the Giambetti brothers as they walk out, leaving her and Jason alone.

"Are you hungry," Jason asks, "I can order some take out, anything you want."

"Sure, let me put these bags away first. Chinese sounds good. There was this one place Danny use to love, but I forgot them name."

"I know which one you're talking about, it's right around the corner." He opens the desk drawer and pulls out a menu, "On second thought, you order the food and I will carry the bags up for you."

"Thank you, sorry there's so many. You know Carly, she got carried away," Sam laughs.

Once dinner was finished, they sat on the couch. "I miss Danny, I miss talking to him and laughing with him. I miss the way he always looked out for me. I guess he still kind of is, I mean he did ask you to keep an eye on me," Sam rambles.

"I miss him too and I think about him every day. Before I even met you, I felt like I knew you because he would always tell me things about his little sister."

"What would he tell you?" Sam shifts in her seat to look at Jason while he spoke.

"He always said how proud he was of you; you had a 4.0 and never really got into trouble. He would say that you were the most stubborn person he knew, you never took no for an answer and didn't give up," Jason continues, "He loved you and I will never forget his face when he told me about the accident. Danny was so worried about getting to you. At his going away party I thought he was going to kill Logan."

"Are you serious? You were the one that put a gun to his head. Don't get me started on the looks Danny, Sonny, and you were sending to any guy that came near me." She laughs at him, "You always seem to come to my rescue."

Jason looks into Sam's eyes, "I will always come for you." Neither of them speak for a moment, both feeling what that words really mean. Sam smiles blushing, "I'd better go to bed. Good night Jason."

"Good night Sam," he responds watching her walk upstairs. The air was still thick with sexual tension, a denied passion lying beneath the surface and neither one brave enough to mention what they we feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I am so excited that a few of you are following my story! I really appreciate the reviews; they have made my day! I hope you enjoy this next installment. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Sam awakes to the sunshine drifting in through the blinds, the smell of coffee wafting in the air. She makes the bed and heads downstairs, to find the place empty and a note from Jason letting her know he will be back later. Going into the kitchen, she gets out a mug and pours herself a cup of coffee before turning the pot off.

Picking up her phone, she calls Carly, "What are your plans for today? Jason is out and I would love to come see the boys."

"I have to go in and check up on a few things at the Metro Court, my assistant just quit and I need to hire a replacement. Why don't you come with me and I will show you around," Carly offers.

"Sounds good to me, let me get ready and I can meet you there in about an hour," Sam responds starting to head upstairs. Deciding to wear a black and white stripped maxi shirt, a black tank top, and a fitted red jacket, she lays her outfit out and gets in the shower.

After shampooing her hair and washing quickly, she gives her hair a quick blow dry. Once she's dressed, she puts on mascara and clear lip-gloss. Feeling refreshed, she heads downstairs and grabs her purse as Jason walks in. He raises his eyebrows and looks at her, "Where do you think you are going, Sam?"

"I'm meeting Carly at the Metro Court, her assistant quit and she is looking for a replacement. I am going to ask her to hire me. I clearly can't go back to Miami and Carly always has a guard on her so it would be perfect," Sam takes a breath, "I need to do something to stay busy and I can't let you support me forever."

Jason smirks, "You know you are cute when you ramble."

Sam blushes, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No I am just wondering how you and Carly can even have a conversation, you both talk a lot."

Sam shakes her head and laughs, "It only seems that way because you never want to join the conversation."

"Maybe," he replies shrugging his shoulders, "I will drop you off on my way to the warehouse." Sam grabs her purse and heads out the door.

Carly stands at the front desk waiting for her friend to arrive, she looks up and smiles as Sam walks in the front door, crossing the lobby to reach her. "I'm impressed Sam, you look amazing and you got here in less than an hour."

"I aim to please. I am looking forward to a tour."

"Let me just finish this up and then we can take a walk around," Carly says while looking at the computer screen and clicking a few buttons on the keyboard. "There I am done," she says after a couple of minutes. Stepping around the desk, she links arm with Sam and leads her towards the elevator.

"Have you filled the assistant spot yet?"

"No, I was going to ask you to help me find a good candidate, they would need to be able to handle my craziness, be professional, follow my directions and not be scared of the guards that Sonny keeps on me." Carly looks over at Sam, thinks to herself for a moment, and asks, "Do you know anyone that might be interested?" They continue their ride up to the office suites.

"Since you asked, I was wondering if you would be interested in hiring me," Sam states nervously, "I have a degree in business management, I can definitely handle your craziness. I'm also good with having guards around, especially since someone is after me." Sam smiles at her.

"I am so happy you want the job! I was hoping you would be interested." Both women hug as the elevator doors open and a tall blonde man with blue eyes stands on the other side.

"Please don't let me interrupt," he says smugly with an Australian accent.

"Sam McCall meet Jasper Jacks, he's my business partner. Sam is our newest employee, so try keep it in your pants," Carly informs him.

"Please call me Jax," he takes Sam's extended hand and kisses it. "You'll have to forgive Carly; she can be a little dramatic."

Sam rolls her eyes and yanks her hand back. "I think we should keep things professional, Mr. Jacks. I take my work very seriously."

He gives her a boyish grin, "Very well Miss McCall, I can respect that." He steps on the elevator as the women resume their tour.

"What an ass," Sam exclaims once the doors close.

"At least he is a fine piece of ass," Carly says, cocking her eyebrow and smirking.

"True," Sam responds and both women begin laughing.

"More wine," Sonny asks holding the bottle of red wine up towards Sam.

"No thank you, I don't want it to go to my head," she giggles, already feeling the effects of the first two glasses. "If I don't stop now Jason will have to carry me back to his place."

"When did you become such a light weight, what happened to my friend that gets drunk and gives lap dances to mob enforcers?" Jason nearly chokes on his drink listening to Carly question Sam.

"She embarrassed herself one too many times," Sam winks at her. "Besides what would my boss think if I was a lush?"

Both men raise their eyebrows and Sonny asks, "What do you mean boss? Do you and Jason have some kind of kinky roll play game going on?"

Jason's blood rushes to his face and he clears his throat, "Very funny."

"I hired Sam to be my assistant today." Carly mentions nonchalantly.

"Did you meet her business partner yet," Sonny wants to know.

"That blue eyed Casanova that thinks he's God's gift to woman? Yes and I think he's a jackass."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Sam," the mobster chuckles.

"Jax definitely liked Sam, a little too much I'd say," Mrs. Corinthos informed her husband but let her gaze drift to Jason, happy with his subtle reaction.

Sam deciding a change of subject was in order brings up the boys, "I had so much fun with Michael and Morgan today. Mikey doesn't miss a beat, he's so curious about everything. Morgan is such a happy baby, you two are so lucky to have such a beautiful family." She gets a faraway look in her eyes as she thinks about her parents and her brother, the rest of the conversation becomes a blur. Sonny and Carly laughed, relaying some story about Michael reading to Morgan, for a moment oblivious to their friend's distress.

Jason had spent the evening listening to Sam, hearing her laugh and joke around. On the outside, she appeared carefree, almost happy but he knew better. Whenever he looked at her, he could see the smiles didn't quite reach her eyes. Instead, he could see the sadness that she tried to hide from everyone. Watching her now, he could see the grief she still carries with her, she misses her family, and he wants to ease her pain.

"Sam," the sound of her name falling from his lips breaks her out of the daze she was in. "Are you ready to go back to the penthouse?" Jason offers his hand to help Sam out of her seat; gratefully she accepts it and stands.

"Thank you so much for dinner, really Sonny, your cooking is amazing and I'm looking forward to the next time. Carly, I will see you in the morning, at the Metro Court at nine."

"Why don't I pick you up on my way to work? Go home and get some rest," she tells Sam finally seeing what Jason has seen the whole evening. After they walk out, she turns to her husband, "I worry about her, and I just wish I could do something to make her feel better."

Sonny hugs his wife, "You are doing everything you can." He kisses her forehead before they head into the main room, "Sam has Jason too. I think that if he would give her a chance our friends could heal each other."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they enter the penthouse, Sam runs up the stairs before her tears start to fall. She grabs her black sweat pants and a white tank top before heading into the bathroom for a shower. Turning on the water, she waits for it to heat up before stepping inside. The grief begins to take over and Sam wraps her arms around herself, as if it will help keep it in. With sobs escaping, she sinks down to the shower floor, unable to hold the tears at bay any longer. Thoughts of her family and of everything she has lost flow through her mind.

On the other side of the door Jason pauses, wanting to knock but uncertain if he should. The sound of her cries tearing at his heart. He isn't good with emotions; the doctors told him that he couldn't feel things like a normal person would after his accident. However, they would be amazed to know just how much Sam McCall made him feel. Sure, he tried pushing her away, keeping her at arm's length, but what he really wanted was to hold her and keep her safe. Unsure about what to do he goes into his room and closes the door before putting on something more comfortable to sleep in.

After lying there for a few minutes, he hears a knock on the door. Crossing the room, he opens it to find Sam standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?" He steps aside and motions for her to enter.

Jason asks, "Are you okay?"

"No," she answers truthfully, "I have a lot on my mind and I can't seem to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it," Jason offers.

Sam takes a deep breath before beginning, "I am so happy for Sonny and Carly, they have a beautiful family, a nice house; they are both successful at what they do. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous."

She starts to feel her eyes prick with unshed tears, "I'm just tired of losing everything Jason. First, my parents, and then Danny was killed in action. I miss my family and I am just scared I will never have one of my own."

Jason walks over and sits next to her on the bed, "Sam you are still young. I know that it's been hard losing your family. I miss Danny every day. Someday you will find a good guy; you'll fall in love and get married." Saying these words to her, he felt like a painful whole was being ripped from his chest where his heart is supposed to be. "You will have your own kids and once you become a mother…," his voice trailing off as Sam interrupts him as she stands up and walks a few steps before turning around.

"That's just it though; I can't have my own kids. How am I supposed to find a man that will want me? I am broken, who will want a wife that can't have kids," she looks at him expectantly.

He stands up, "There is someone out there for you Sam. Sometimes family isn't about blood, to Sonny, to Carly," he pauses, "to me, you are family and nothing will ever take that away from you. I won't let it."

She wipes the tears from her face and smiles at him, "For a man that doesn't speak much, when you do it always seems to mean so much. Thank you."

Feeling overwhelmed with his own emotions, he crosses the room to her before he has time to think. "Anytime," he says, his voice husky with desire. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and cups her face between his hands bringing their lips closer. He kisses her gently as she wraps her arms around him, drawing him closer. Each enjoying the feel of the others mouth on their own, the shock of electricity shooting through their bodies, and the passion that burns between them. After a few moments, Sam steps back and takes a breath.

 _** "I'm not drunk," Sam says quietly._

 _He nods his head. "Yeah, I know that"_

" _What I mean is the last time I kissed you, I was drunk," she takes a quick breath, "or maybe we kissed. I'm not sure and you just stood there and you let me but I'm a little hazy on the details except, except for the part where it felt right. Kissing you is something I've been wanting to do for a really long time and I finally did. But I'm not drunk, I kinda wish I was."_

" _Sam," Jason pleads._

" _I know, no, I know you're right. You're right. We should just forget this ever happened. I agree but it did and I can't. Now what do we do?"_

" _I shouldn't have kissed you," He confesses._

" _I'm glad," she pauses, "that you think that we kissed as opposed to thinking I maybe jumped you or something."_

" _Sam you're a little small."_

" _Oh come on you know what I mean."_

" _Do you? Do you feel something for me?"_

" _Sam," he pleads again_

" _Jason, please just answer yes or no. Please because I have been wrong before, way wrong and if all we are feeling is physical attraction that's fine. I just I need to know, I need to know upfront. So I don't start hoping for more."_

" _Are you asking if I want to be with you?"_

" _Do you?"_

" _Doesn't matter." Jason shakes his head no._

" _It matters," she whispers._

" _Doesn't matter because it can't," Jason stumbles over his words, "can't happen." ** (dialogue credit GH 12-09-04)_

"I am too tired to argue and you are too stubborn to listen. You could tell me you don't feel it and that you don't want me but we both know it would be a lie. I know you have mixed feelings; at some point Jason, I will get tired of waiting for you to figure it out. So don't take too long." With that, she turns back and walks out the door closing it behind as she heads to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I had a little trouble writing this chapter. It's not really much but it helped get the story in the right direction, I think. Hope you enjoy!

In the two weeks since Jason had kissed Sam, neither of them had brought it up even though it was never far from their minds. She had been busy helping Carly finalize the details for the tonight's charity event. It was a fundraiser for General Hospital's new Pediatric wing. With ELQ underwriting the event, no expense was spared. The women were in Carly's office going over the last few details.

"Sam can you give the seating chart one last look, making sure the tables are set correctly?"

"Of course Carly, tonight's affair will be amazing. I have already gone back through everything with the kitchen staff and security has a list of guests that will be attending. You should go get ready. I have everything under control, don't worry," she responds to her friend with every confidence that what she's saying is true.

"I know your right; it's my job to worry still. Don't forget we have appointments at three to get our hair and nails done," Carly reminds her as she walks away.

Several hours later Sam found herself at Greystone with Carly putting on the finishing touches for the evening. Wearing a three-quarter sleeved dress, it was scoop neck and fell to mid thigh. It had black sequins that started at the top and transitioned into silver as it reached the bottom of the dress; she wore her hair in a high slightly curled ponytail and kept her make-up simple. Carly chose a nude colored sleeveless V-neck gown that stopped mid thigh with an intricate sequin and bead pattern. She left her full-bodied blond hair down with her bangs parted to the side.

Both women were amazed to come downstairs and find Jason and Sonny, each wearing a black suit, white dress shirt and a tie, patiently waiting for them.

Jason watches Sam descend the stairs, caught up in how beautiful she looks tonight. "You look amazing," he compliments her.

Sam gives him a dazzling smile, "You're not so bad yourself," she winks at him and links arms as they walk out the door. Sonny and Carly exchange glances and smile at each other. They knew it would only be a matter of time before their friends gave into the attraction growing between them.

Walking into the banquet room, Sam loved seeing the tables, covered with burgundy cloths, a dozen white roses inside a crystal vase, surrounded by candles floating in short stem goblets in the middle. The lighting was very soft and the classical music the band was playing helped with setting the mood. Waiters were walking around offering guest a variety of wines, champagne, sparkling ciders and hors d'oeuvres.

"Sam you have really outdone yourself! Everything is perfect my dear," Edward Quartermaine exclaimed kissing her on the cheek. "You better watch out Jason, this one is a keeper and you never know when someone else might come along and try to steal her away."

"Edward, you are too kind. Leave poor Jason alone, we are just friends," Sam laughs. Her response made Jason's heart drop; of course, she would say that, all he's done is send her mixed signals. He glares at his grandfather for voicing what he already knows. "If you gentlemen will excuse me I need to check on a few things," Sam says stepping away.

"You've got it bad my boy. How much longer are you going to be able to fight it? Your feelings for Samantha are so obvious anyone can see it." Jason just looks at him again and walks away to find a quiet corner.

"Carly when you first hired Sam I was worried it was just about friendship and helping her out; I'm glad to say I was wrong," Jax informs his business partner.

"I knew what I was doing; you just remember to keep your hands off of her," Carly warns him, "If you don't Jason won't be the one you need to worry about." She walks away to greet the guests.

After dinner service ended and the charity auction was complete, the guest began heading out on the dance floor. Sam looked around for Jason, deciding to check the balcony she starts towards the terrace doors before she's interrupted. "May I have this dance, Miss McCall?" She turns around to find General Hospital's newest Neurosurgeon with his hand out to her.

"Thank you Dr. Drake I would be honored," Sam responds. The band is playing a slow song and Patrick kept their bodies close together, swaying to the music. She could feel him moving his hands down her back slowly until they reached her bottom. Across the room Jason had caught on to the doctor's train of thought and started making his way over, his fists clenched, angry that he was touching Sam so intimately. Sam stepped back and moved Patrick's hands away from her body.

"Dr. Drake I realize you think you are God's gift to women but if you ever touch me like that again I will bring you to your knees. I don't appreciate you doing this in my place of business, knowing full well I won't cause a scene, I can promise you this will be our last dance."

Jason hearing everything she said as he approached, smirking at the doctor he asks, "May I cut in?"

"Yes, thank you," Sam replies before entering his embrace. "I thought you were supposed to be my bodyguard Jason. I can't believe you let that slime ball near me," she tells him sarcastically.

Jason smiles, "I think the only one needing to be guarded was Patrick. I'm sure you scared him off."

She laughs at his words, "I hope you're right." They step apart after the song ends, leaving the dance floor. "I was headed towards the terrace would you like to join me?" He nods his head yes and follows her outside. "I love looking at the stars. When we were younger, Danny and I had a telescope and we would watch them for hours. When he left for boot camp, he told me that no matter where we were if we looked up at the sky we would see the same stars. It always made me feel closer to him. I still come outside and look up at them remembering the good times." Jason reached out and wipes the tears from her face; she hadn't even realized she was crying. She looks up at him and neither one speaks for a minute.

"Thank you for dancing with me in there. I know you don't like doing it." She smiles up at him.

"It's no problem," he pauses before continuing, "I don't mind dancing with you." He opens his arms out to her and she steps into his embrace, beginning to sway to the music drifting from inside. He kisses the top of her head and she smiles into his chest, just enjoying the moment.

Their peace was short lived when Max came outside looking for them. He paused for a minute watching them together before they noticed him. "Jason we have a problem. Mrs. C caught the boss flirting with Kate Howard and she left they were a little too close for comfort. After she confronted them she ran off, I'm think it was with Jasper Jacks but we can't find her anywhere and the boss is going crazy."

Jason thinks for a minute before speaking. "Max I want you to take Sam back home. I will calm Sonny down and then I will go find Carly." He turns to Sam, "I'm not sure when I will be home. If you need anything, tell one of the guys and they will take care of it." Jason looks at Sam, like he is going to say something, instead he turns around and leaves.

 _** Jason walks into the penthouse, throws his keys on the desk, and closes the door. When he turns around Sam walks into the room with her head down reading a magazine. Her hair is pulled into a sloppy ponytail, she has her headphones in her ears, and she's is wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants, her face covered in a green facial mask._

" _Hey," Jason calls out loudly, scaring her enough that she screams._

" _What are you doing home," she asks taking out her earplugs._

" _Uh, unless you know something I don't this is my house," he says smirking._

" _Sonny and Carly are in the middle of a huge crisis Jason," she throws her headphones on the coffee table. "I mean you aren't supposed to be home for hours," Sam covers her face with the magazine as Jason reaches for her arm. "Come on, go away," she whines, "you cannot see me like this!"_

 _Jason laughing at her, pulls her arms down, and asks, "Why not?" She jerks away and turns, trying to get up the stairs. "Because I look like a scary monster and …" the rest of what she was going to say becomes lost as Jason chases after her, growls and grabs her from behind spinning them around. "Let go! Really, come on! I got to go upstairs and take this stuff off before it dries," she tells him, half pleading, and half laughing. He puts her down, "What is it?"_

" _What is it," she asks rubbing her hands down her face._

" _Yeah," he stares at her hands_

" _Oh you want to play like that, huh?" She wipes her hands on his face._

 _He grabs her wrists, "Oh you're horrible. You just wiped that on my face!"_

 _Sam tries getting away, "Now you too can look horrible…" Both of them laughing hard and a little breathless, Jason holds her wrist out to the sides of them. He leans down towards her and she tilts her face up, he kisses her lips ** (Dialog credit GH 06-13-05)_

Jason's phone rings and he lets her go to answer it. She runs upstairs to wash her face off and comes back down. "I have to leave again. Are you going to be ok?"

She laughs at him and points at his face, "I'll be fine but you might want to wash up before you leave!"

"You think you're so funny, don't you," he points at her.

"I'm on a roll. Good night Jason."

He brushes her hair out of her face, "Good night Sam."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Sam's phone started ringing at seven in the morning, to say she was unhappy would be an understatement. Still tired from the event the night before, she barely woke up before it went to voicemail. "Hello," she says yawning.

"Sam it's me. I'm in trouble and I need your help," Carly informs her.

She sits up in bed suddenly awake, "Where are you? Do you need me to get Jason?"

"No! No! Whatever you do, don't tell him I called you. I need you to come get me right now; I'll text you the address," Carly pleads.

"Alright, I am getting dressed right now! How am I supposed to ditch the guard?" Sam puts her hair in a ponytail, throws on a hoodie and her sunglasses.

"I don't know just hurry, please." Carly hangs up and texts the details to her. Sam sneaks down the stairs quietly and grabs her purse as Jason walks in from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

Sam jumps and turns around. "Work emergency."

"Work emergency?"

"Yes Jason I need to go right now. I will be back soon," she tells him with her hand on the doorknob.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I will be fine. I have my gun and I can call you if anything changes." Sam opens the door and leaves before he has time to respond.

He stands there for a moment staring at the recently closed door, trying to figure out what in the hell just happened.

As Sam pulls up to the address Carly gave her, she texts her friend, "I'm here."

Two minutes later Carly jumps in the car, "Go, go, let's get out of here."

As they head down the street Sam takes a good look at her, "What did I just save you from? I know for a fact that was Jax's house and you are still in your dress from last night."

Carly chews the inside of her cheek for a few seconds before responding. "I went home with him last night and before you ask, no, I did not sleep with the man. I wanted to, especially after seeing Sonny getting up close and personal with Kate Howard."

"Thank God for small favors. You had better be glad I love you; it is way too early for this shit. I need to know where we are going but first I really need a coffee."

"I know it is and thank you so much. I mean it you're a lifesaver. Jason would be lecturing me the whole ride home."

Sam laughs, "You are probably right but he has no room to talk about someone else's love life."

"Oh no what did he do now?"

"He kissed me…again. And I am just waiting for him to take it back…again," Sam says with a hint of annoyance.

"What do you mean again?" Sam proceeded to tell Carly about her feelings for Jason, her throwing herself at him and him rejecting her every time. "I love that man Sam, I do, but sometimes he can be an ass when he's really just trying to do the right thing. I see the way he looks at you; he definitely cares about you."

"I know he does, I just wish he would make up his mind already, I am tired of being jerked around."

"Girl you are preaching to the choir!"

As they pull up to Greystone Sam asks, "Do you want me to go in with you?"

"If you don't mind, I will change quickly and we can go get breakfast from Kelly's. Leticia takes the boys to eat there with Mike every Saturday morning."

Walking in everything is quiet; Sam sits on the couch as she waits for Carly to get ready.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me," Sam hears Carly yelling from upstairs and a couple of screams followed by glass breaking. The next thing she knows, Kate Howard is running down stairs doing the walk of shame.

Max and Milo come running in at the sound of the commotion and Sam says, "I wouldn't go up there if I were you." The Giambetti brothers look at her, look at each other, turn around, and go back outside. Sam pulls her phone out, "Jason you better get over here to Greystone, Carly just caught Sonny in bed with Kate." She then called Leticia and let her know not to bring the boys home until her or Jason calls her.

Jason arrived at the house ten minutes after Sam called him. The sounds of Sonny and Carly fighting still fill the air.

"Work emergency huh?" Jason gives her an amused look.

"I plead the fifth, besides I am technically Carly's assistant." Sam smiles trying to make herself look innocent, "You better head up there before they kill each other. I wasn't sure what to do so I called you."

"You did the right thing Sam. They always need a referee and these things usually don't end well," he says walking up the stairs.

"Good luck," Sam calls after him.

"God Sam I have been such a fool," Carly cries taking another drink of her beer. After the day they had the women decided a much-needed girls night was in order, one with lots of alcohol and comfort food. Jason was able to calm the situation enough for both of the Corinthos' to realize they needed time apart. Leticia would stay at Greystone with the boys until Carly found a place to stay other than the Metro Court. Sam helped Carly pack a couple of bags and settle into a room for the night.

"No honey, Sonny is the one in the wrong. That man needs to keep it in his pants," Sam takes a bite of her fries. "I don't know who Kate Howard thinks she is."

"She's a home wrecking whore. Jax was so sweet last night. He knew I was upset and let me crash in his guest room. Most men would have taken advantage of my vulnerable state but he was a real gentleman."

"Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"Come on Sam, a crush? We're grown women we don't have crushes. Am I attracted to him? Yes, what warm blooded female wouldn't be," Carly asks Sam.

"You need to be careful he is Co-owner of the Metro Court. You really shouldn't mix business and pleasure," Sam warns her, "It's also too soon to go jumping into something with him."

"I don't want to think about this right now, I don't want to feel this pain," Carly says her eyes tearing up.

"No problem, I'm good with drowning our sorrows. Coleman a bottle of tequila and make it the good stuff!"

He sets down two shot glasses, a bowl of lime wedges, and a saltshaker down in front of them, "You ladies better behave yourselves and let me call a cab to take you home when you're finished."

Half way through the freshly opened bottle, Carly started feeling her mood improve and the two friends got out on the dance floor, stopping between songs to take another shot. The crowd started thinning out as it got nearer to closing time, until there were only a handful of people left. Suddenly the door opened and Sam looks over to see Jax entering the bar, "Oh shit! This is not going to be good." She tried grabbing Carly's arm and dragging her away before he noticed them.

"Hello Ladies. How are we this evening," Jax smiles at them.

Carly stops dancing and smiles at him, "We are really drunk."

"I can see that. Is there any particular reason for this drinking binge?" He laughs when Carly stumbles back towards her barstool, taking her arm so she doesn't fall.

"Now isn't a good time," Sam responds.

At the same time Carly blurts out, "I caught Sonny in bed with Kate and I've left him."

Jax's expression turns serious, "Well that man is a bigger fool than I thought. Where are you staying?"

"At the hotel, Sam helped me get settled in. Isn't she such a good friend?" Carly reaches over and squeezes her friend's cheeks, "Isn't she the best?"

"Ok Carly I think you have had enough. Let's get you to your room so you can sleep this off. Coleman can you call Sam a cab," Jax says.

"Already taken care of, her ride will be here any minute," he responds.

"No Jax. Carly shouldn't leave with you. She needs to stay here and wait for my ride to take her home," Sam tries convincing her but Carly leaves with him anyways.

A few minutes later Jason walks into Jake's and looks at Coleman, who points him towards Sam, laying her head down in the corner booth.

"Come on Sam, I'm taking you home." He takes her hand and helps her up. When he realizes she's unsteady, he picks her up bridal style and drops some money on the bar, "Thanks for calling Coleman."

Arriving back at the penthouse, he places Sam on the couch and walks into the kitchen. Jason comes back out with two aspirin and bottled water. "Here take these," he says handling them to her.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you had to come pick me up," she states, her buzz beginning to wear off.

"It's no problem. Where was Carly? I thought you two were together."

"We were. I am not sure how much we had to drink but she just wanted to numb the pain for a little bit. Unfortunately, Jax showed up and she left with him even though I tried convincing her not to."

"I'm not surprised; Carly always does what she wants."

"She is pretty stubborn," she says before finishing her water.

"I think you should probably get some sleep. You are not going to feel too great tomorrow."

"I know you are right," she yawns, making her way towards the stairs, "Good night Jason and thanks for coming and getting me… again."

"Good night Sam."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Monday morning came quickly for Sam; she hurried and got ready for work, unsure of what she would find once she got there. She and Carly hadn't spoken since Saturday night and Sam spent most of Sunday recovering. Jason had talked to her about ditching her guards. Now, instead of Max or Milo, a man named Cody was assigned to be her personal protector. He wouldn't go against Jason's instructions and wasn't as easily swayed as the Giambetti Brothers.

When Sam walked in Carly was standing at the front desk, business as usual, greeting guests and answering calls. Looking at her, Sam could see the relief in her friend's eyes, happy that she had came to work. They walked into the business office while Cody stood watch outside the door.

"Sam I was so worried that you weren't going to talk to me after this weekend," she says hugging her friend.

"I thought about it, since you did get me into trouble with Jason. You know I can't stay mad at you. I also wouldn't quit on you over something like that, I take my job very seriously. I know how to keep my business life and person life separate," she responds sending Carly a pointed look.

Throwing her hands up she responds, "I get it, I do. Nothing is happening with Jax; he brought me back here and made sure I was safely in my room before he left. He was the perfect gentleman."

"Did you stop to think what's in it for him?"

"He said he doesn't want to see another woman crumble because of Sonny," Carly explains.

"Was he talking about Brenda? This act he's putting on could just be about sticking it to Sonny."

"Ouch Samantha," Jax says entering the office, "It hurts that you think so little of me."

"Well if the shoe fits Jax. You hurt her, I will make you suffer," with that, Sam walks back to the front desk.

She asks the concierge "Has the mail come yet?" He hands her the stack and she begins looking through it when she finds a manila envelope addressed to her. Opening it up she finds a DVD inside and nothing else.

Walking back into the office with Carly and Jax, she shows them the envelope and puts the disc in the player, turning on the television. Manny Ruiz's face comes on screen.

"Hello Sweetness. I am so glad I found you. I was disappointed that you were so drunk and oblivious to my presence at the bar," Sam's face drains of color and she collapses into the chair, continuing to watch, "I could have grabbed you but I like my women to put up a fight. Make sure you look for me, I'll be watching you."

"Cody," Carly calls him into the room, "Get Jason here now!"

Jax picks up the phone and calls the PCPD, "They are sending someone right over." He watches worriedly as Carly tries comforting her, "Sam can you hear me? Jason is on his way right now. When he gets here you are going home and not coming back until Ruiz is taken care of do you hear me?"

Sam keeps quietly sobbing, her legs drawn up into the seat, arms wrapped around them, rocking herself. "I'm so stupid," she whispers repeatedly.

Jason was sitting at on Sonny's couch going over plans for tonight's shipment when his phone rang. Sonny watched the color drain from his face as he listened to the other end of the line before hanging up. He asks, "What happened?"

"Manny knows where Sam is. I have to go," he grabs his jacket to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Jason just nods his head and they leave.

Arriving at the Metro Court, Jason runs through the lobby and into the office, the scene before him stopped him in his tracks. Sam hadn't stopped rocking herself since she watched the tape, she was whispering quietly and he was certain he heard Danny's name. "Sam," he says gently as he steps slowly into the room.

She stopped rocking and looked up at him. "Jason," she said before jumping up and running straight into his arms. Once she was back in his embrace, she felt it, she felt safe.

"Cody take Sam to the car; I will be right there." Turning to Carly and Sonny he says, "Whatever is going on with the two of you needs to stop now or at least keep Sam out of it! She could have been killed or worse because you are both so selfish that you don't realize how you affect other people."

Both of them shocked silent until Carly speaks, "I am so sorry Jase. I didn't think…"

"That's the problem Carly, you never do. Just leave her out of it and handle this between yourselves." Jason leaves the office, slamming the door behind him.

Sam and Jason arrive back at the penthouse to find a manila envelope; identical to the one delivered at the hotel, waiting on the doorstep. Sam bends down to pick it up before Jason can stop her.

"Look at this," she says handing it to him.

 _** "No note, just a DVD," Sam shrugs in frustration, "Do you really think this is from Manny?"_

" _It has to be." Concerned, Jason asks, "Do you want to wait upstairs because I don't want it to upset you?"_

" _No, no, I'm not leaving. I want to stay." Sam waves him off, Jason sits down and starts the disc._

 _Manny Ruiz appears on camera and begins to speak, "This, this is for your girlfriend's benefit, Morgan. I'm sure that Sweetness is there with you, watching it. I want her, so now it's your turn to die. See this chair, I'm going to tie you to it, and you're going to have to watch, while Sweetness and me have a party. I've been thinking about her sitting on my lap, and kissing me, and let me tell you exactly what I'm going to do to her."_

 _Jason shouts and knocks the player off the television._

 _"Hey, hey, that pig is never going to touch me."_

 _"Yeah and I'm going to make sure of it. I am not going to let Manny hurt you," he takes her hands, looking deep into her eyes._

" _I know but this is exactly what Manny is trying to do. He's trying to get into my head and scare me and get into your head so you go do something stupid, go out there and get yourself killed," Sam rambles._

" _Yeah but it's not going to work." Jason walks over to the desk and picks up his phone, "Max, Max can you come up here please?"_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _I'm going after Manny."_

" _How, did you recognize something in the room?"_

" _I heard something in the background when he was talking."_

 _Max knocks on the door and Jason opens it so he can enter. "Hey I want two guards at the front and back of the building; I want two guards at this door, in the service in the stairwell, and the elevator. I want you to stay here with Sam."_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I'm going after Manny," he states calmly._

" _This is exactly what he wants you to do."_

" _Manny may have gotten careless."_

" _Or maybe he wanted you to hear this noise because he's setting up a trap."_

" _Sam I'm going to be okay."_

" _Okay, I trust you," she concedes. He kisses her lips, pulling their bodies closer together, wrapping their arms around each other._

 _Kissing her again, he smoothes her hair down, "I'll be back soon." Jason grabs his jacket and walks out._

 _Max puts the phone down, "All the guards are in place."_

" _Ok thanks. I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower."_

" _Um… Jason asked me not to let you out of sight, he gave me very strict orders," Max says nervously._

" _Ok wait a minute. If you think for one second that Jason would want you to follow upstairs, to watch me take a shower, be my guest."_

" _Okay I will be right here," Max says giving in._

" _Good choice," Sam says heading up stairs. ** (Dialogue with minor tweaks Credit goes to GH episode 10/20/05)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the long day she had, Sam was ready to take a shower and relax. Walking into her room, she grabs a fresh change of clothes and clean panties before making her way to the bathroom. She turns the water on, waiting for it to heat up she combs through her raven locks. Stepping into the shower, she adjusts the water temperature and begins washing her body.

It felt so good to rinse away some of the stress of the past few hours. She wished Jason was home safe and sound. As she shampooed her hair, her mind wandered back to the kiss they shared before he left. What did it mean? This time Max had been there, and seen him kiss her. As she rinsed out her hair, she felt like someone was watching her. Sam's heart begins racing as she turns toward the shower door. A vague outline of a man's silhouette is distorted by the steam. She slowly wipes away just enough to look out and what she sees makes her heart.

Manny Ruiz is standing in front of her, starring at her naked form. With him positioned there shirtless, Sam can see all his terrifyingly twisted tattoos as they cover most of his torso. He smiles at her.

** " _No! Max! Max! Max I need your help! Max!" Sam becomes hysterical screaming for help, Manny stands there for a moment longer, laughing at her. Once he leaves the bathroom Sam grabs the gun out of Jason's nightstand and fires two shots at Ruiz's retreating form. Downstairs the door opens, Max and another guard running in. ** (Dialogue from GH 10/21/05)_

It was quiet as Jason exited his SUV. Drawing his gun out he makes it into the building and begins searching all the rooms one at a time. The place smells musty and damp; trash strewn all over the floor. What were once white walls, now yellowed with stale cigarette smoke. After clearing the first floor, Jason begins climbing the stairs. Inside the third door on the left, he comes across a video camera set up on a tripod. Looking closer he sees Manny on the viewing screen. He pushes the play button.

 _** "You came alone didn't you, Morgan? I bet Sweetness is not with you, is she?" His laughter fills the air, "Maybe she's not as alone as you think. I cannot wait to finish what I start with your girlfriend and you won't be able to stop me." ** (Dialogue credit GH 10/20-10/21/05)_

Jason races out of the room, calling Max, hoping he reaches Sam before it's too late. Frustrated because no one is answering their phone, he runs every stop light until he reaches Harborview Towers. Jumping out of the vehicle he runs inside and gets on the elevator. No one is standing guard outside his door and it's slightly ajar, making his stomach drop. He slowly pushes the door open, relieved to see Sam on the other side.

"Sam," he calls out to her. She looks up, relieved to see him safe. Sam walks over to him and he opens his arms to hold her.

"What happened?" he asks looking at Max.

 _** "Any sign of Manny?"_

" _No not so far," Max answers Jason._

" _Check again."_

 _Max begins, "No offense but maybe she…"_

" _Maybe she what?" Jason exclaims his temper rising._

" _Maybe Sam imagined the whole thing, Manny sent those DVDs," Max turns his head to look at Sam, "He's been on your mind all day and you only thought you saw him."_

" _Are you kidding me? No, Max. Manny was here," Sam tells him, upset that he's blowing her off._

" _And there's a chance he's still in the building; so find him or tell me you're sure he's gone."_

" _I'm on it."_

" _Ok just tell me what happened," Jason turns to Sam._

" _Alright I was taking a shower and I don't know what happened. Jason I don't know, I must have heard something because I turned around and the glass was sort of misted over and so I wiped it off. He was just standing there. He was standing there with his eyes all over me and that psychotic grin all over his face."_

" _This is all a big game to Manny. He broke in just to prove he could, to send a message. Okay. Just what else?"_

" _I screamed, I screamed and then I grabbed on to the shower door because I didn't want him to come in," she pauses, "You're right; he didn't want to get in. He just kind of started to back away and laughs so cocky and then he went and I went and I went to the drawer where you keep a gun. I fired a two shots and I think I hit him but I don't know, now that could just be wishful thinking," Sam rambles._

 _Max comes down the stairs, "It isn't, I found drops of blood outside on the balcony, outside of the guest room. That must of have been how Manny got out but he couldn't have gotten in that way. We had guards stationed at all the access points. I mean I don't understand how he could have gotten in."_

" _He didn't," Sam and Max look at him questioningly, "Manny was already here."_

 _Jason goes upstairs to look around after a few minutes he comes back down. "Are you sure Manny's not here?"_

" _Yeah, I'm positive," Max responds._

" _Okay, if he gets back in, I'm holding you personally responsible."_

" _Don't worry it won't happen," Max assures them before walking out._

 _Sam asks Jason, "So you're convinced that Manny was waiting here?"_

 _He pauses for a minute, putting a hand on her shoulder before continuing, "He was in your bedroom, in the closet. The boxes were moved and there were footprints."_

" _Why didn't he just kill us when he had the chance?"_

" _Because the dead don't suffer."_

" _And that's what he wants to do; he just wants to torture us," Sam realizes._

" _That's not going to happen, I'm going to kill bastard first."_

" _Manny wants control, he wants us living in fear, anticipating his next move, looking over our shoulders. He wants me to feel violated and terrorized and I am not, I am not going to let him do that to me," she declares._

 _Jason tucks her hair behind her hair. "You are incredible. Do you know that? Are you even scared?"_

 _Sam sighs, "Yeah, I'm terrified," Jason breathes deeply, " but I'm not going to let him paralyze me or compromise whatever it is that we have to do to make sure that we get rid of him."_

" _Manny wants to freak you out enough to leave me, that way he can use us against each other. That's what he's trying to do."_

" _We are going to hang tough okay? Manny is going to get impatient and sooner or later he will make a wrong move." Sam stands up and walks towards the middle of the room with Jason following her._

" _We're not going to wait for Manny to decide when to come at us again; I'm going after him but I can't trust your safety to Sonny's guards, no matter how loyal they are, so you are going to have to stay with me."_

" _Okay no problem there," Sam smiles, her whole face lighting up, and bites her bottom lip._

 _Jason's expression turns serious, "I need you to be honest with me, are you okay staying here? I know you must have felt violated." ** (Dialogue credit GH 10/21/05)_

Sam takes Jason's hands and looks into his eyes, "I am fine. As long as you are here with me, I know I am safe Jason. I trust you." Sam yawns and smiles sheepishly.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I don't want to be in that room. I know you checked for him and it's clear in there. What if he comes back while I'm asleep?"

"You don't have to go in there; you can sleep in my bed. I have some things to do before I go to sleep. Please make yourself comfortable." Sam reluctantly turns and heads upstairs, she changes into a white spaghetti- strapped shirts and little black cotton shorts with the waist rolled. It was warm tonight, usually she slept with the window open, but she didn't want to take the chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After tossing and turning for what seems like hours, Sam decides to go downstairs and make some warm milk. Getting out of bed she quietly makes her way to the kitchen. She gets a mug out, turns to grab the milk from the refrigerator and stops in her tracks. Jason is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall, watching her, his eyes taking everything about her in. His hair still wet from the shower he had just taken, he was only wearing a pair of dark sweats what hung low on his hips. Sam's gaze wondered all over him, starting with his eyes then lips, slowly perusing his naked chest and abs down the v shape that disappeared inside his waistband. Nervously she licked her lips, swearing that his eyes darkened as she did.

"Is something wrong Samantha," he asks, making her heart beat rapidly as he uses her full name.

"I… I… couldn't sl-sleep," she answers, stuttering out the words.

Amused he cocks his eyebrow and moves closer, "Why not?"

"It was too hot," she said, her voice cracking on the last word, making Jason smirk. When she begins biting on her bottom lip Jason feels his cock twitch. He couldn't help but imagine those big brown eyes staring up at him, as her lips wrap around his head. Those thoughts make him groan.

"Here let me help you," he says taking the milk out of the fridge before reaching for her mug. When their hands touch, the fireworks they feel shock them both. He pours the milk and places it in the microwave for a couple of minutes. He turns towards Sam, with each step he takes closer; she takes one back until she's pressed against the cabinets. Placing his hands on the counter, one on each side of her body, he molds their bodies together. Her eyes locked on his, he lowers his head until he hovers right above her lips, the sexual tension between them palpable. As she rises up to meet him, the microwave goes off and she jumps.

He moves away from her as she starts to laugh and hands her the warmed milk. "Here drink this and go to sleep, it's been a long day," Jason tells her before turning around and heading upstairs to sleep in Sam's room. Leaving the door open so he could hear, he took his sweat pants off and climbed into bed wearing only his black boxer briefs.

She did as she was told and finished the beverage. However, she still needed a few minutes before her legs were steady enough to head to bed. This time when her head hit the pillow, she immediately passed out. A few hours later Sam became restless and started crying out fearfully in her sleep.

Jason awoke when he heard her cries, immediately making his way into the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed he called her name. She opened her eyes and looked around. She could see him in the dimly lit room and realized she must have been screaming from her nightmare. She also couldn't take her eyes off his perfectly sculpted chest. Sam sat up in the bed. He was close enough to touch and before she could think, she reached out and touched his pecs. His skin was warm beneath her fingertips as they glided down his torso.

The contact of her hand on his body made him grind his teeth and curse. He groaned in ecstasy and closed his eyes shut as her hands trailed back up his body and she rose to her knees in front of him. "Open your eyes and look at me," she commands. He does as he is told and stares deeply into her eyes, seeing the passion swirling inside of them. For a moment, they continue looking into each other's eyes. "Touch me," she whispers to him.

"Sam I shouldn't," he starts to deny her when she cuts him off.

"Please Jason; I need you to touch me." At her admonition, Jason finds his will power gone completely out the window. He pulls her to him and kisses her hungrily. His tongue licking her lips, until she parts them, allowing him entrance to her mouth. He reaches down, finding the hem of her shirt and pulling it off, revealing the most perfectly shaped breasts he has ever seen. Cupping them in his hands, he runs his thumbs across the nipples causing them to pucker.

Sam whimpers from the waves of pleasure coursing through her body and runs her hands down his back, grabbing his ass drawing him closer, she can feel his erection pressed against her middle. The moisture pooling, wet and warm between her legs as he lays her back on the bed. He trails kisses down her body and he continues kneading her breasts.

Jason's hands wonder down her body until they find her black silk panties, before removing them, he looks up into her eyes for the consent to continue. She nods her head yes and finds herself naked beneath him. "You are so beautiful Samantha. I have wanted you for so long; I want to enjoy every inch of you." He stands up and removes the last barrier between the two of them.

Sam reaches out to stroke him, finding a pearl of white pre cum she uses her thumb, wiping it across the head of his shaft. Jason sucks in a quick shallow breath, amazed by how wonderful her hand feels on him. He steps closer to her enjoying the sensations shooting through him. As Sam looks up into his eyes, she leans forward and takes him in her mouth. The breath hisses out of him and his eyes rolls back, the pleasure already so powerful. Sam smiles a little and then continues to lick him from the tip to the base shaft, swirling around the head before sheathing him in her mouth once more. She used her hand and bobbed up and down on him, taking him deeper each time until her was hitting the back of her throat.

He pushes her back down on the bed, "If you keep that up I'm going to cum and I am not ready for that." Planting passionate kisses on her puffy lips, he begins leaving a trail of them down her body. She trembles slightly as the pressure builds up inside of her.

"I don't want you to stop but I think you need to know something before we go any further," Sam tells him.

He pauses, "You can tell me anything."

"I've never done this before, Jason," she pauses, taking a deep breath, before continuing, "I'm a virgin." She watched the different emotions pay across his face, from astonishment to disbelief. "Please don't shut me out," she whispers as tears form in her eyes.

"I'm not Sam, I promise. I am just a little shocked that you've never slept with anyone before. I know you've dated; I'm just surprised you would want to go all the way with me. Are you sure?"

"I am completely sure. It's always been you Jason." As soon as she confessed her desire, his mouth were on hers. His hands trace the curves down her body until they reach the delta between her legs.

He slips one finger between her bottom lips and a smile curves his lips, "You're so wet Samantha. Did I do this to you?" She cries out with pleasure as he swirls around her swollen clit. "Do you taste as sweet as I've imagined?"

She runs her fingers through his hair, grabbing on, as his mouth replaces his fingers, "Even better Samantha, I'm going to make you cum all over my face." His tongue licks her slit up and down before coming back up again. His mouth begins sucking on her swollen sex and his uses one finger to penetrate her. "Jason," she gasps in delight bucking her hips. He laughs; sending vibrations to the very core of her. As she continues to indulge in the sensations jolting through her body, she feel her walls tighten around his digits. With her hips moving around, Jason moves his hands up to hold her in place. He sucks harder on her clit until she explodes her juices flow into his mouth and he drinks every drop. "Jason," she screams his name as she felt the strings release and her body floated as if on a cloud.

Wiping his face off, he kisses her thigh; working his way up her torso until he takes one nipple in his mouth, flicking the bud with his tongue. His tongue swirls around and he pulls his mouth off, a popping sound occurring when he breaks the seal and moves on to the next one. He sucks the flesh of her neck in between his lips, goose bumps breaking out across her skin. He hovers just above her, "Open your eyes and look at me," he commands and she complies, "This is going to hurt and I'm sorry but it will only last a minute. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her warm chocolate brown eyes gaze into his blue eyes, darkened with arousal, "Yes I am sure. I want… No I need you inside of me." As his lips captures her again, he grabs his cock and glides his hand down it a few times before probing her entrance with it. She's still so wet, helping him slide in a little at a time, allowing her to adjust to the width of his member.

Her breath catches in her throat as he pauses at the resistance his cock is met with. He pulls out slightly but Sam holds on his buttocks and pulls him back into her while she bucks her hips up to meet his thrust. The sharp pain that rips through her causes Sam to cry out. A couple of tears escape, rolling down her cheeks. He wipes them away with his thumbs and kisses her gently before he starts pumping into her.

The pain soon forgotten, Sam begins to move in sync with him, bringing them closer to the brink. Jason unable to take it much longer reaches between them and uses him thumb to massage her clit. Applying enough pressure, she falls off the edge. "Ja—son!" The sound of her calling his name as she comes causes him to lose control. "Samantha," he says collapsing on top of her spent. After a moment he rolls off and draws her to his side, both satiated.

"I just figured it out," Sam blurts out.

Jason asks, "What?"

"Why I sleep so much when you are close to me, you make me feel safe," she answers before drifting off to sleep. He sweeps her hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead, feeling better than he has in years.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's the first love scene I have ever written, so please review, and let me know what you think. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: I just wanted to thank **Palmbeach** , your continued reading and reviews mean a lot to me. Also the guest that loves Jasam fanfic's, thank you! I am so glad you like my story and continue to enjoy it as it plays out. Jasam is my fav too.

* * *

Sam awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped in Jason's arms. Unsure whether or not he was still sleeping, she lays there and let's her mind drift to the events of last night. Smiling she tightens her grip around him. Jason kisses the top of her head, "Good morning."

Sam blushes, "Good morning to you too."

"How did you sleep?"

Sam sits up and turns to face him. "Amazing, I feel more rested than I have since… Well I don't even know when." She look into his eyes for a moment, "Do you have any regrets about last night?" She bits her lip waiting for him to answer.

Jason watches her face and sees as her worries and insecurities play across her features. Her sweeps her bangs out of her eyes, "I don't have any regrets Sam. I'm hoping you don't either."

"Never," she says moving to straddle his lap before kissing his lips, "Never." He pulls her to him as he deepens their kiss. Sam moans and rocks her hips, his erection making itself known. Jason enclosed his hand in Sam's hair, pulling her head back and exposing her throat to his mouth. He sucked, bit and licked a trail of kisses from her ear down to her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth flicking it with his tongue.

"Jason please," Sam whimpers, "I need you inside me." He grabs her hips, guides himself inside her and slowly down his shaft. She leans backwards supporting her hands on his thighs, continue to bounce on his swollen cock. Jason moves his hand down to her clit and applies pressure with his thumb. "Fuck," she whispers.

"Do you like that Samantha? You feel so good, so damn tight; I need you to come for me baby."

Her breathing quickens as she speeds up the pace, "Cum with me Jason," she tells him as he captures her breast in his mouth again. "Right there, don't stop. Oh… Oh my… Jason," she screams as her body explodes. Jason's release comes as he feels her tighten and then pulsate around him, milking him dry, "You're so beautiful Sam." He kisses her lips as the both lay back down wrapped in each other.

After laying there for a few minutes, Sam wraps the sheet around her and gets out of bed. Jason smacks her on her ass and she runs laughing towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up."

"Do you want to grab breakfast at Kelly's?"

"That sounds great. I promise to be quick," she says closing the door behind her.

Jason's cell phone starts to ring on the nightstand. "Morgan," he answers.

"I need you here right now," Sonny demands on the other end of the line.

"On my way," he hangs up and walks over to his closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Knocking on the door, he raises his voice, "Sonny called, we need to leave in the next five minutes." With the towel wrapped her she runs into her room and pulls on a pair of jeans, a white tee and her black high heel boots.

Arriving at Sonny's they walk into the living room and find him pacing there.

"First off I heard what happened last night Sam and let me just say I am glad to see that you're okay," he says.

She smiles, "Thanks."

"I think we've got a bigger problem than we originally thought with Ruiz. This obsession with Sam is getting out of hand."

Jason's brows furrow, "What happened?"

 _** "Manny called from Michael's room," Sonny answers._

" _He was in the house," Sam sounds panicked._

" _He left this," he responds holding up a DVD._

 _Jason asks, "Is Michael alright?"_

" _Yeah, Leticia was watching him the whole time but if he had gone up those stairs," sonny leaves the thought unfinished._

" _Manny wants us to think he can be anywhere at any time," Jason crosses his arms._

" _Well so far he can, in my shower, in your house," Sam voices worriedly._

" _Have you watched the DVD?"_

" _No, I haven't seen it yet," he walks over and puts in it in the player._

 _Manny comes on screen, "I can't believe you shot me; I like it. It makes everything so much more interesting." He grunts removing the bullet Sam shot him with and stitching himself back up. "You marked me tonight. Soon it will be my turn to return the favor. I'm going to mark you, Sweetness and then Jason. I'm going to cut his heart out." ** (Dialogue credit GH 10/25/05)_

Sam turns around burying her face in Jason chest and he wraps his arms around her. Sonny watches the interaction between the two and catches Jason's eye. The doors bust open and Carly comes running in.

Carly looks around the room and asks, "Is everyone safe?"

After filling her in, she comes over to Sam and hugs her. "I am so sorry I let my problems put you in danger. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you."

"It's okay Carly; neither one of were thinking clearly that night," Sam consoles her friend.

Sonny approaches Carly, "I want you to come home; not matter what's going on between us I want you to be safe and I will protect you."

"Fine, I will come back but that doesn't mean things are fixed between us. Once Manny has dealt with, I will be finding a new place for the boys and me."

"Carly," Sonny starts.

"No Sonny. I am serious; our marriage is over."

Jason and Sam make it back to the penthouse after grabbing some breakfast like they planned. His phone goes off and he checks his text message. Turning to Sam he says, "Manny was just spotted down by the warehouses."

"Why is it suddenly so easy to find him? Do you think he's making a mistake on purpose?"

 _** "Manny wants us to separate," He tells her._

" _So he can use one of us against the other?"_

" _I don't like it but you have to come with me," he says rubbing his temples._

" _I'll be ok," Sam tries to soothe him, putting her hand on his arm._

" _The only way this can work is if we trust each other, I just need you to do exactly what I say. No questions," he walks to the closet and pulls his lock box down._

" _Alright I will do whatever you ask I promise. What's the plan?"_

 _Jason hands her a gun, "Just protect yourself."_

" _Okay."_

" _Okay."_

 _Sam grabs his arm to get his attention. Looking him in the eyes she speaks, "Hey, are you having second thoughts?"_

 _He shakes his head no, "Promise me that you'll be careful." ** (Dialogue credit GH 10/27/05)_

He pulls her into a hug and kisses her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With a million thoughts running through her mind, Sam sat in the passenger seat of Jason's vehicle. It seemed like for every step forward she took two back. She wondered if she should have stayed in Miami, everyone she loved would still be safe. Of course, she would have been dead by now or at least wishing she was. Instead, she ran here to Port Charles, straight to Jason and dragging Carly and Sonny along for the ride. She's lost enough people she loved for a lifetime and didn't want to want to lose them too.

Jason kept looking over at Sam and he could see the pain and doubt on her face. Guilt was there too and that's what had him worried. "Sam everything is going to be fine, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's everyone else, you, Carly, Sonny, Michael, Morgan… The list goes on. Everyone I care about is in danger and it's my fault entirely," she cries out.

"Is it your fault that Manny killed those men?"

"No."

"Is it your fault you worked late that night?"

"No, an emergency with one of our accounts came up."

"It's not your fault that he saw you. You did nothing wrong; it was Manny. He is sick and unfortunately you have become an obsession."

"If I wasn't here you would all be safe. I wasn't thinking I just needed somewhere to run."

Stopped at a red light Jason takes Sam's hand and looks into her eyes, "I don't care what the reason is or how dangerous it is. If you ever need somewhere to run Sam, run to me. Just Run to me. I will protect you."

Her eyes well up with tears and she squeezes his hand, "Thank you Jason, I don't know what I would do without you."

As Sam and Jason pulled up to the warehouse, Max came running up to the SUV. "We spotted Manny inside and he opened fire. Cody was hit but he managed to shoot Manny before he got away. We followed the blood trail down to the docks. It looks like he fell in the harbor. I have men watching the piers and a few in boats out in the water. So far, we haven't located him."

"Keep looking, I want him found. There's no telling what he is capable of and Sam isn't going to be safe until he's dead."

Sam asks, "Where's Cody? Is he going to be ok?"

"He's going to be fine. It was a clean shot through the shoulder; Milo took him to a safe house and the doctor is meeting them there," Max assured her.

After searching the harbor and surrounding docks for hours to no avail, Jason and Sam start heading back to Harborview Towers. Jason can tell Sam has a lot on her mind as he watches the different expressions play on her face. She turns to look at him, "Do you really think Manny is dead?"

He sighs, "No and I won't until I see a body. He could be hiding out somewhere."

"How would you feel about giving me some shooting lessons? It's been a long time since Danny showed me what to do. I don't want to be afraid if Manny comes after me," Sam says cautiously.

"Actually I think that's a great idea and I know just the place to take you," Jason responds turning the SUV around and heading out of Port Charles.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Sam asks, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, we are almost there," he tells her turning down a gravel road before coming to a stop in the clearing. They both get out and walk around to the front of the vehicle. "After my accident, I used to come here to be alone and I actually stayed in this boxcar. I liked it because it was quiet; no one is around for miles. You can see the stars come out at night; it's really peaceful here."

Sam looks around at the old boxcar at the edge of the clearing. Inhaling she smells the pine trees and fresh air, "It's beautiful out here. I can see why you liked it. I can also relate to wanting to be alone. It was hard to lose my parents, but at least I still had Danny. When he died, I felt like I wanted to run away from it all. I was overwhelmed by everyone's sympathy and tired of hearing the condolences. I just wanted to be by myself."

"It was hard losing him. I am amazed at your strength; plenty of people would have given up after everything you have had to deal with. You haven't and that's something I really admire about you."

"I am still scared. Manny might not be dead and I don't want to be caught off guard if he comes after me again."

Jason walks around picking up cans and setting them on a fallen tree. He steps back and makes a line in the dirt, "Come stand here, I want you to try shooting those cans off."

She walks to where he directed her and stands with her feet about shoulder width apart. Releasing the safety, she raises the gun up and squeezes with her right trigger finger. The bullet misses the can and she tries a few more times before getting frustrated. "My aim is horrible!"

"Sam I want you to try something, put your hands up and form a triangle with your fingers and thumbs. Focus on your hands and bring them towards your eyes while keeping them in focus. As she does what he says, her hands wind up in front of her left eye. "Just what I thought, you are left eye dominant. Have you ever tried shooting with your left hand instead?"

"No I don't think so; I am right handed," she answers switching the gun to her left hand.

"Before you try shooting again, I want you to take a step forward with your right foot. Place your weight on that leg and bring the gun up with your left hand, using the right one to steady it." Sam listens to him and does as she's told. "Great now when you aim you need to make sure you line up the sights. Don't rush and when they are lined up with the target, fire it." She takes her time before she pulls the trigger. This time the bullet hits the can causing it to fall over making her grin.

"Great now do it again," he commands.

Sam aims and fires quickly, missing her target. "Damn it!"

"I said take your time. You don't need to rush it. Just concentrate and fire when you are ready."

This time she does as he said and knocks another can off, continuing down the line she hits every target. Jason sets the back up and the carry on in this pattern for a little while longer.

"You seem to have got the hang of it once you switched hands. I think we've practiced enough for today so let's head home and make some dinner."

"Sounds good to me, I'm hungry," she laughs when her stomach growls. They get back inside the automobile and head home, both feeling a little more confident in Sam's ability to defend herself if needed.

"I could whip up some pasta and a salad if that sounds good to you," Jason offers.

"Yum, that sounds amazing. Would you like some help?"

Jason starts laughing, "No thank you. You can't even boil water."

"You are just being mean, I guess you won't be getting any dessert tonight," Sam says laughing when his expression changes into a scowl.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, the anniversary of my dad's death hit me really hard and I was struggling for awhile. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for reading my story. I hope enjoy this next chapter and I hope to have another one up soon.

Chapter 15

"Jason I don't understand what the big deal is. I just want to spend some time with Carly and the boys," Sam says pacing the floor.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Manny could still be out there; we never found his body and without that I don't believe he's dead. He isn't the only enemy we have either. The Sandoval Family has been making small moves against us."

"I've been back to work for a few weeks now and nothing has happened. I promise to stay close to Milo and I will be down the street from Greystone. Sonny and everyone will be close by just in case," she pleads.

"Fine, go but I don't like this," Jason tucks a strand of Sam's hair behind her ear, "You mean everything to me and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I love you Jason," Sam says wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Pulling her into his embrace, Jason runs his tongue along her bottom lip. Happily, Sam opens her mouth granting him access as he deepens the kiss.

"Are you ready?" Carly asks as she barges into the penthouse, "We can grab something from Kelly's on our way to the house."

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake," Sam laughs, "Maybe Mike will send us home with some of his famous cookies, for the boys of course."

"Milo, don't let Sam out of your sight," Jason instructs as the women walk out the door.

 _** As she came around the corner heading towards Kelly's Sam's heart jumps into her throat as see finds two men attacking Mike._

" _Hey! Hey! Get away from him! This man is Sonny Corinthos' father; leave now or he's going to kill you for this," Sam screamed as she ran and threw her body on top of Mike's._

" _I am warning you get out now," she commands bravely bending over Mike's unconscious form._

 _As one of the men grabs her she struggles to get free as the other man asks, "Tell me, does Jason Morgan know his girlfriend is out on the street?"_

" _If you know that I'm Jason's girlfriend then you know he's going to kill you for this. Now let me go! Let go!"_

" _What do you want to do with her?" The man tightens his grip on her._

" _In there," the second person says pointing inside Kelly's._

 _Struggling to get free, Sam screams, "No! No! Let go of me!" She tries kicking her legs out and misses the first guy as he opens the door and she's taken inside of Kelly's._

" _You're going to help us send a message to Sonny Corinthos honey," the leader of the two sneers, while holding her tightly in his arms so she can't move. She keeps kicking and manages to knock over a few of the chairs as he makes his way further inside of the restaurant._

 _The other man brings Sonny's father inside and drops him on the floor near the counter._

" _Get your hands off of me!"_

" _She's a spunky one," the man comments._

" _She can really do some damage," the second one responds right before her foot connects with his crotch. As he doubles over in pain, she elbows the man holding her tight and he immediately releases her. She attempts running out the door. "She's getting away!" They grab her by the wrist and pull her back._

 _They both surround her, one pulling her arms behind her as she screams," Get off me! Get off me!"_

 _Mike regains consciousness and belly crawls, hoping to get to the shotgun he keeps behind the counter. Her screams giving him the courage to keep pushing through his pain._

" _Oh look what you've done, you've woken up Sonny's father," the man says raising Mike up slowly before reaching back and punching him in the head causing him to black out once again._

" _You know what? That's enough fooling around its time to send that message," the masked man rages as he throws Sam into the counter._

" _You are not going to touch me," Sam says picking up a knife from the countertop. "Last chance, get out while you can," she warns threatening them with the weapon. With her back against the counter, she tries her best to keep the men away but they move on either side of her and one grabs the knife out of her hand. The leader grabs Sam and holds her arms behind her back as the other man gets ready to hit her. ** (Dialogue credit GH 03-22-05)_

"Let her go," a deadly voice cuts through the chaos. Relief fills Sam as she recognizes Jason's voice and the men release her. "Put your hands above your heads and get down on your knees."

Cody and Max run into Kelly's, grabbing both men after tying them up and putting hoods over their heads. "Take them out back; I will meet you after I get Sam safely home."

"You got it Boss," they reply as they follow out his orders.

Jason turns to Sam, "What happened? I thought you were going to stay with Milo, you promised me Sam."

"I know Jason. I am so sorry. Leticia called and said Morgan was running a fever and asked Carly if she could pick up some Tylenol for him on her way home. I told Milo to follow her while I grabbed the food. They are just down the street. I thought I would be safe but when I turned the corner and I saw those men attacking Mike… I couldn't just stand there. I didn't think I just acted, I got so mad thinking about everyone I've lost, and I wasn't going to let anyone else feel that same pain." She looked up at Jason her eyes begging him to understand.

Jason felt compassion for her but the need to protect her and keep her safe was more important to him. "I understand Sam, I really do, but you need to think with your head and not your heart. You can't keep putting yourself in danger for other people."

"You do and you do it every day!"

"The difference is that I know how to take care of myself."

"Teach me."

"No, Sam."

"Why not Jason?"

"I can't teach you because I am too emotionally involved so I will find someone else to work with you," he explains. "Let's get you home Sam and I'll take care of you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Jason led Sam into the gym, she was nervous. Even though she asked him to teach her self-defense, she wasn't sure if she was ready to have an instructor she didn't know. Sonny had bought Volonino's a few years ago and he boxed here every morning. His smile was the first thing that greeted her as they went inside.

Sonny speaks, "Hey Sam, are you ready to do this?"

"If you are the one I'm working with, then yes I'm ready," she smiles.

"I'll be back to get you when your lesson is done," Jason says as he kisses her goodbye.

"We are going to start with some stretches to get our muscles warmed up and then jumping rope to get our heart rate up. I'd like you to start working out at least three times a week with me. I'm here every morning."

"I can do that. Thank you for helping me Sonny."

"You are family. Danny was like a brother to me to so in turn that makes you like a little sister. That being said, I feel like it's my job to protect you."

"I still miss him every day."

"First Sam, remember that prevention is the best self-defense. Attackers, whatever their objectives, are looking for unsuspecting, vulnerable targets. That would be you, whether it's because your Jason Morgan's girlfriend and like family to us, or because of how small you are. So be aware of your surroundings, only walk and park in well-lit areas, keep your keys in hand as you approach your door or car, vary your route and times of travel," Sonny informs her.

"Apart from trying to avoid confrontation, if you can defuse a situation by talking someone down from physically assaulting you or getting away, you know by handing over your purse or whatever they want, do that. Nothing you own is worth more than your life or health.

As soon as the attacker touches you or it's clear, that escape isn't possible, shout loudly "BACK OFF!" and push back at him or her. This does two things: it signals for help and it lets the attacker know you're not an easy target. It may not dissuade all attackers, but getting loud will warn off those that were looking for easy prey.

When you're in a confrontation, you only have a few seconds and a few moves you can try before the fight is over before it began. Before an attacker overpowers you, you need to do everything you can to hurt them so you can get away. It's hurt or be hurt. So aim for the parts of the body where you can do the most damage easily: the eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knee, and legs.

Depending on the position of the attacker and how close he is will determine where you will strike and with what part of your body you will employ. Do not step in closer, say, to strike his nose with your hand, when you can reach his knee with a kick.

When striking a target on the upper half of the body you will use your hand. Effective strikes can be made with the outer edge of your hand in a knife hand position, a palm strike or knuckle blow for softer targets or a tightly curled fist.

Using your elbows, knees, and head, you can maximize damage. Those parts of the body are most sensitive when hit. Now here are the parts of the body used most effectively for inflicting damage: your elbows, knees, and head; they're your body's bony built-in weapons.

Use everyday objects you carry around with you or things in your environment can also be used to your advantage as weapons. Hold a key or pen between your middle and ring finger while you're walking home in the dark for more assurance. Outdoors, you can toss some dirt or sand into your attacker's eyes. Women are often told to spray perfume or hairspray into an assailant's eyes. The point is, use whatever you can to make your defense stronger.

Fighting back actually may backfire at some point, wasting energy, to recognize when you are truly trapped and are no longer in the defensive movements phase—and to feign giving in. Pretend to be compliant, in those split moments, the attacker will think you have given up and will loosen his grip, giving you a chance get away. Now let's practice these moves we've talked about before Jason comes back."

A/N: Please check out this great article on self-defense. It's important to know how to defend yourself against an attack.  /5825528/basic-self-defense-moves-anyone-can-do-and-everyone-should-know has some great information and corresponding videos to show you what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N: Here's the next installment. I actually have several later chapters of this story written and I have been working backwards trying to move things along faster. Thanks for sticking with me. Also how do I go about getting a beta? Thanks again everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

As Sam finished her cool down she began to stretch, "I'm surprised Jason isn't here yet. Usually he's waiting for me by this time."

"He must just be running late," Sonny responds as Jason walks in. "I told you Sam."

Jason walks over and gives her a quick kiss on the lips, "How is it going?"

"Good, I've learned a lot and I definitely feel more confident in my ability to defend myself."

Sonny laughs, "Don't let her be so modest. Sam has really excelled these past few months. You should be proud of her Jason, I know I am."

Hearing Sonny's praise makes her smile grow but seeing the pride in Jason's expression really makes her glow. "I am proud of you Sam," Jason tells her looking into her eyes. His phone rings, answering it his expression immediately becomes dark, "We'll be right there."

Turning towards Sam Jason informs her, "I'm sorry about that but Sonny, and I have to leave. Will you be okay getting home on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Go handle business; I'm going to go for a run through the park and I will see you at home later," Sam gives Jason a quick kiss and tells Sonny bye before putting on her headphones and heading out.

"What was that about? I didn't know we had any business to take care of."

"We do have some business to handle, just not the kind you are thinking of. I've decided to ask Sam to marry me. That was Carly calling; she's going to help pick out the ring."

Sonny smiles and gives Jason a man hug. "I am so happy for you both. It's been a long time coming. Everyone could tell you two are meant for each other. Danny mentioned to me once, when he had seen you and Sam together, that he could see the feelings there and hoped you would make a move."

"You never told me that," Jason responds surprised.

"I think that's why he specifically asked you to watch out for her. He wanted you to be together."

~Somewhere to Run~

Enjoying the light breeze blowing from the east, Sam slowed down to a walking speed and took her headphones off. Coming around the bend, she could hear people arguing up ahead. She recognized Lulu's voice telling someone to go away. "Back off," Sam commanded as she approached them. The guy looked up and she remembered him from Jake's the night of Danny's going away party.

"Look who decided to join the party," Logan says, looking annoyed.

"Are you okay, Lulu," Sam asks before pulling the frightened teen behind her.

"I am now," the young Spencer replies.

"You need to mind your own business McCall," he grits through his teeth.

"It is my business; Lulu is Carly's cousin, she's like family to me. You might want to learn what it means when someone says no."

He steps closer to her, "Are you going to teach me that lesson?"

Sam doesn't cower down, "I will if I have to but right now you need to back away and leave!"

Logan grabs her arm, "Oh Sam, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"BACK OFF," Sam yells in his face, moving her arm continuously, making it harder for him to hold on too. She also strikes him back handed on his thigh with her other hand, distracting him and freeing herself from his grasp. As she knees him in his groin she yells, "Run Lulu!"

Sam starts to run away herself but Logan grabs her back by her ponytail. His fist collides with her face and she becomes a little disoriented.

"You really should have minded your own business. Did you actually think you could beat me? Look how little you are compared to me." Logan laughs pulling Sam's back against his torso, grinding his erection into her, "Do you feel just how big I am McCall?"

Immediately she stomps on his foot causing him to bend forward as she throws her head back hitting his nose. "My pinky finger is bigger than you are."

He releases her and continues bending over, "You bitch I think you broke my nose!"

"I might be small but I am mighty you asshole!" Sam roundhouse kicks him in the head and he drops to the ground. Kicking him in the stomach she says, "Learn what the word no means and stop picking on women."

~Somewhere to Run~

Lulu runs through the park looking around for help, and runs straight into Carly, Sonny, and Jason. "Lesley Lu, what's wrong," Carly asks.

"You have to help her," she tells the trio while trying to catch her breath, "Logan is attacking Sam!" They all take off in the direction she came from.

"What happened," asks Sonny.

"Logan confronted me a few minutes ago because I won't go on another date with him. I yelled at him to go away and Sam must have heard me; she came to my rescue," she answers with tears falling from her eyes.

"I swear to God if he hurts her I am going to kill him," Jason exclaims his fury burning brightly in his eyes.

As they come into view, Carly starts laughing, "I don't think that will be a problem." She takes her phone out and begins to record Samantha kicking Logan on the ground, "Seriously Sam, I love you so much for this right now."

Sam turns around and looks at the group, "I guess those lessons really did pay off." She smiles proudly, trying to catch her breath.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Jason mumbles amused. "Who do you think you are, Mighty Mouse?"

Sonny laughs but then sobers up quickly, "Girls I think you should make sure Lulu gets home safely while Jason and I have a little chat with Logan here. "

"I'll take Sam to get looked at after we drop off Lulu. You men can take the trash out," Carly says as she walks up to Logan, who is still lying on the ground, and kicks him twice before walking away.

As soon as they're out of sight Jason jerks Logan up by his collar, "Didn't I already tell you that I would kill you if you didn't stay away from Sam?"

"Hey man she came up to me," Hayes says raising his hands, he smirks, "I can't help it if your girl can't keep her hands off of me."

"You have a smart mouth," Sonny says, "That's not a good thing to go running around us."

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about. If I were you I would be watching my back, Corinthos," Logan warns.

"Who should we be worrying about then?"

Instead of answering, Logan just smiles at the pair smugly. Jason's temper gets the best of him and he punches him in the mouth, "I saw the bruises forming on my girlfriend and if you think you are going to walk away from this alive you are mistaken."

"Luke is my good friend, we go way back Logan. What do you think he's going to do when he finds out you were harassing his daughter? Don't forget about Lulu's brothers, Nicholas is a Cassadine and they are known for their tempers," Sonny threatens as they threw him into the trunk.

Getting in the car Jason tells Sonny, "If they don't kill him, I will. That bastard won't get another chance to come at Sam."

"I agree with you completely," he responds as he dials the phone, "Luke I have a present for you, do you think you could meet me at the warehouse? You might want the boys to tag along too."

He pauses, waiting for a response, "I'll see you soon."

After hanging up he turns to Jason and smiles, "Did you see Sam kicking his ass? That really was something wasn't it?"

Jason snickers, "She is becoming quite the fighter isn't she. I am glad she can handle herself better now. I still don't want her getting hurt though. What do you think Logan meant about him not being the one we need to worry about?"

"I think he was trying to make himself appear like he had some information, hoping to prolong his life. I wouldn't put too much stock into that psycho has to say. You are still going to propose to Samantha aren't you?"

"Yes I am but first I want him taken care of," Jason then laughs, "There's no way Carly would let me change my mind now even if I wanted too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam wakes from her slumber to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looks at the screen before answering, "This better be good Carly. Do you realize how early it is?"

"I am sorry. I just really need a girls' spa day after all the drama yesterday and I thought my best girlfriend would love to help cheer me up," she responds.

"As much as I would love to lie in bed I suppose I can drag myself off to enjoy a spa day. I am more than happy to take one for the team," Sam laughs. "What time should I be ready?"

"I'll be at Harborview Towers in an hour, meet me downstairs. Don't forget to let Jason know I'm kidnapping you for the whole day. We can even have dinner tonight at the Metro Court."

"That sounds great. I will tell him right now and then jump in the shower. See you soon."

~Somewhere to Run~

"Hello ladies and welcome to Rejuvenation Salon and Spa. My name is Maxie, how can we help you today?"

Sam and Carly both laugh. "You know you didn't have to give us the whole spiel. You can relax when it's just us."

"Oh I know, I just wanted to remind you how awesome I am at my job and how much I love working here," Maxie responds before continuing, "What can I do for you ladies today?"

"Well Sam and I are here for the deluxe package; we plan on pampering ourselves all day and going out tonight, just us girls," Carly says winking at Maxie.

"Great, let me get the two of you robes and some champagne to start off with," Maxie replies as she walks to the supply cabinet.

"Sounds great," Sam says, "I might actually be glad you woke me up early today Carly."

Carly rolls her eyes, "By the time we're done here you'll be thanking me. Trust me it's going to be worth it."

When her phone starts to ring Carly answers it, "Hello? Oh no, I'm upstairs at Rejuvenation. I'll be right there. I'm sorry Sam there's an emergency downstairs I have to go handle but you just stay here and enjoy. I'll come back and join you as soon as I can."

"Are you sure? We can do this another time or wait a little while if you want."

"No, this won't take long. You can relax and clear your mind; start enjoying yourself and I'll be back soon," Carly informs Sam before turning to leave.

"Come on," Maxie says taking Sam by the arm, "Let me give you a tour of this place."

~Somewhere to Run~

"I've got to be honest with you Carly I really didn't think you could get Sam out of here so easily. I especially didn't think you could get her to go to the spa by herself," the mob enforcer admits as he sets candles up on the penthouse rooftop.

"I can't believe you doubted me Jason. When have I ever let you down?" Carly questions him while setting the table for an intimate dinner for two.

He smirks, "Do you want an honest answer?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now let's get to work otherwise, this place isn't going to be ready in time. Do you have the ring with you?"

"Yes, it's right here in my pocket," he responds patting his jacket.

"Okay, great! Do you know what you're going to say," Carly prods him.

"Well I thought I'd just wing it," he confesses, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you serious? This is one of the most important days of a woman's life and you are just going to wing it!"

"I know the gist of what I want to say, Carly. Calm down, I am the one that is asking Sam to marry me."

"I realize that; I just want everything to be perfect for the both of you. You know how pushy I can get sometimes."

"I know I don't say it enough but thank you for always having my back and being there when I need you."

"Stop it! You're going to make me cry. You're welcome." They both continue setting things up while making small talk with one another.

~Somewhere to Run~

After spending time in the sauna and then getting a seaweed wrap and a facial, Sam was looking forward to her manicure and pedicure. Unfortunately, it looked like something she was going to be doing alone since Carly was still tied up downstairs.

As soon as she was seated in her massage chair for her pedicure, Carly came to join her. "Sorry about that, I'm all yours now," she explained.

"No worries, I've really been enjoying the relaxing time here but I'm glad you're back," she smiled at her best friend.

"After this, let's get our hair and makeup done. Then we'll go to dinner," Carly forcefully suggests.

"Sounds like a plan to me. We seem to be going through a lot for just a girls' night out," Sam retorts a little suspiciously.

"Nonsense Sam, you know you're enjoying yourself and it doesn't hurt to splurge every once in awhile."

As they finished up with hair and makeup Maxie came to check on them bringing a garment bag for Sam.

"What's this," Sam asked.

Carly exclaims, "Open it and find out!"

Sam opens the bag to discover a white strapless cocktail dress, "This is so beautiful," she says to her friends, "Okay what's really going on? I find it hard to believe all of this is for a night out with the girls."

Maxie and Carly look at each other before Carly confesses, "You're right. Jason has set up a special date for the two of you and he's waiting for you on the roof of Harborview Towers. I suggest you don't keep the poor guy waiting much longer."

"Thank you both so much for doing this for us. I am so lucky to have friends like you both," Sam hugs them both.

"Go put your dress on and then go get your man," Maxie tells her as she walks to the dressing room.

~Somewhere to Run~

 _** Sam opens the door leading out onto the roof of the penthouse, "Am I late?"_

 _Jason turns towards her and his whole face lights up, taking in her appearance, "You're perfect."_

 _She looks around, "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Jason this is beautiful."_

" _Carly and Maxie helped."_

 _She smiles and runs her fingers down the front of his suit jacket, "Did they pick your shirt out too?"_

" _How did you know?"_

" _Because you never wear blue and this is something Maxie would pick out because it matches your eyes."_

" _You want me to wear blue? I mean black, you know, works for work but other times I can wear blue for you."_

" _No absolutely not. I don't need you to change a thing to please me. Actually it makes rare occasions like tonight more special."_

" _Yeah, it shouldn't be a rare occasion when I show you what you mean to me and how much I appreciate you."_

" _I already know you appreciate me,"_

" _But you deserve more. I've started taking things for granted, that someone will always be there and will always k now how you feel. And I've don't that to you. I mean because we are so comfortable and our relationship is so easy I've already started counting on our future together without ever saying the words or asking you how feel."_

" _You know how I feel."_

" _I know but I know you're afraid if you say those words out loud that this might go away. What's the point of holding yourself back from something you really want? I love you so much and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

" _First, I want you to know that I love you. I didn't even understand the meaning of that word until I met you; you have changed everything for me. If you are asking me that because you think that will make me happy, I want you to know that I'm already happy. Every morning that I wake up and you are next to me every time you walk out of a door and you look back for just a second to notice me all the little ways that you let me know that I matter that is what I want for the rest of my life. I don't care about a ceremony, a ring, or a dress. I don't care about being Mrs. Jason Morgan or Sam McCall. Jason I just want you."_

" _You have me every day for the rest of my life but if it's okay with you I'd still like us to get married."_

" _Yes Jason, yes, I will marry you."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Absolutely yes and truthfully, now that I've said it out loud, I couldn't imagine anything more on this planet than being your wife."_

 _Jason pulls her to him and they kiss. **Dialogue GH 07-21-11_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N:** GH Jasam Fan: Thank you for your support. I'm trying to get chapters out ASAP. Soon I will be able to do a couple at a time. I did write a few chapters out of order, so now I'm filling in the missing chapters.

ScandalOlitz4ever: Thank you for all your kind reviews! Your encouragement means a lot.

~Somewhere to Run~

Sam wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Making her way downstairs, she finds Jason making her a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon along with a steaming cup of coffee. "Good morning," she greets him wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself up against his back.

He turns around in her arms, "Good morning future Mrs. Morgan," he says before kissing her. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I'm going to go out with the girls we're going to meet for breakfast at Kelly's. I am sure they will want to start planning our wedding as soon as possible," she laughs. "What about you?"

"I need to go to Sonny's and check out the alarm system; we've been having problems with it for weeks. We really need to get this problem figured out. Stan's coming over and Spinelli is getting brought in to see if he can figure out what we keep missing," Jason says sounding frustrated.

"Hopefully you guys can get that figured out and give everyone peace of mind."

"I have no clue what's going on but I just can't shake the feeling that it's something bad."

~Somewhere to Run~

As she enters Kelly's, Luke greets her, "Sam I just want to thank you so much for taking care of my Leslie Lu. You'll never know just how much that means to me. If you ever need anything, you come see me."

"It was no problem Luke. I am just glad I was there to help her. She's a sweet girl and didn't deserve to be hurt."

Behind them, the door opens and squealing erupts as Maxie and Carly come in.

Carly exclaims, "Let me see the ring Sam!"

As she holds her hand up and begins to smile, Maxie grabs her hand, "You are so fortunate he has good taste."

"Well darlin' congratulations, Jason Morgan is one lucky man. I know there will be hearts breaking once the news gets out that Sam McCall is getting married," Luke tells her, making her blush just a little.

"Now you know where my cousins all get their charm from," Carly says as she rolls her eyes, "Let's eat so we can get this wedding planning started!"

Sam looks over at Luke and mouths the words, "Help me!" He just laughs as Maxie drags her to a booth covered with binders and various wedding magazines.

~Somewhere to Run~

"I don't understand how long you can go shopping for, Carly. I'm so glad it's time to pick up these boys so we can head home and relax. That was crazy; you always wear me out."

"Come on Sam, stop being the baby; we have a lot of work to do before you and Jason can get married! I just figured we'd get a jump-start on it. Maxie didn't have a problem with it," Carly responds as they walk up to Sonny's house.

"Of course she didn't! She's like your clone or something," Sam exclaims. "I can't believe how much energy you guys have."

As they walk through the doors of Greystone says Carly, "I wonder where everyone is at; it is really quiet."

"I'm not sure but I'll look upstairs and get the boys for you; I'd love to surprise them," Sam answers back walking up the stairs.

Jason and Sonny come into the house talking and find Carly in the great room. Sonny comments, "It's too quiet in here; where is everyone at?"

Before Carly has a chance to answer, they hear Sam's blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. Immediately Jason and Sonny charge to the second story with their guns drawn. Entering the boys' room, they find Sam on her knees next to Leticia, who's laying there with her throat slit. Jason grabs Sam up into his arms, turning her away from the gruesome scene.

Carly cries out, "Oh my God, where are our boys at Sonny?"

With no sign of the boys and Leticia dead, Jason immediately takes his phone and calls Max, "Seal the property, block the access road and check every building, someone has taken Michael and Morgan."

"I want to know who was working where and why no one was in this house guarding Leticia and the boys. Call the police and tell them what's going on; I hate doing it but we don't have a choice in the matter," Sonny commands.

"I'll call Leticia's family and tell them what has happened. Anything they need is theirs," Carly adds solemnly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Almost 24 hours passed with nothing, as far as a solid lead, goes toward finding the boys. Sonny and Carly had yet to fall asleep and clung to each other. The police had the phone lines tapped and even brought in the FBI to help with the case of the murdered nanny and missing Corinthos sons.

"Why haven't we heard anything? No ransom demands, no proof of life; no one is claiming responsibility. I want my boys back," Carly cried in Sonny's arms.

Sam watched as her best friends fell apart and felt completely helpless, "You need to eat something or at the very least, let me make you some hot tea. You want to keep your strength up for the boys."

Carly nodded her head in submission, "Thank you."

Jason had discovered Rollo (pronounced Roy-O) was supposed to be guarding the house and instead he was working the front gate. When the lockdown began and the search for the boys started Rollo was nowhere in sight. He, without a doubt, is the man that betrayed them and once located his life would be forfeit.

Spinelli and Stan had been working through the night, trying to discover any information connecting him to the disappearance of the children. Finally, Spinelli shouts, "Mr. Sir! Stone Cold!" Jason and Sonny go running over to the desk where his computer is setup. "I found a transaction from six months ago deposited into Rollo's Swiss Account and I've managed to trace it back to the Sandoval's."

Stan speaks up, "Rollo just used his credit card at a convenience store on the east side of town." Once they got the address from Stan, Jason and Sonny took off along with Max and Milo, to see if they can track Rollo down.

~Somewhere to Run~

Upon arriving at the convenience store, they began to question the young female clerk. Showing her a picture of Rollo and one of the boys as well, Jason asked, "Have you seen him or these boys?"

The young woman was scared; everyone in Port Charles knew who Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan were. She had no desire to get on their bad side and so she knew it was in best interest to be as honest as possible. "That man came in here about 30 minutes ago. He was alone and bought a drink with a hot dog and chips."

Sonny questioned her, "Did you happen to see which way he went?"

"I saw him come from the apartment building on the corner over there," she answers pointing them in the right direction, "I didn't see him leave though."

Jason takes out a wad of cash and gives the clerk a couple of hundreds, "Thank you for your help, if this lead pans out, there will be more where this came from."

She stares wide-eyed, "It's not necessary; I'm just glad to help."

~Somewhere to Run~

After finding Rollo where the young woman said, they brought him to one of their abandoned warehouses.

Sonny punches him hard in the stomach knocking the air out of him, "Where are my sons?"

Unable to speak, Rollo shakes his head no.

"Are you telling me you don't know," Sonny asks. This time Rollo nods his head yes.

Jason takes a knife out of his boot and stabs Rollo in the thigh causing him to scream out in pain, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you. We know you helped kidnap the boys and kill Leticia. Maybe you didn't take them yourself or wield the knife but you could have stopped this." Jason twists the knife, "Where are the boys?"

"They are at a safe house in Beecher's Corner, off of highway 89. I didn't know they were going to kill the nanny and take the boys. They said no one would get hurt," he admits dejectedly.

Sonny questions, "Why did they come after us?"

"It was in retaliation for killing the men that attacked your father and Sam. They were important to the Sandoval's organization and they want retribution. Sam isn't safe and I can only imagine what they have planned for her," Rollo responds.

Enraged, Jason pulls the knife out of the man's leg and buries it in his gut, slicing from his belly button to his sternum, "We don't like rats, and now we have no more use for you."

Rollo begins coughing up blood and Sonny instructs the Giambetti Brothers to get rid of his body. Sonny and Jason then head back to Greystone.

~Somewhere to Run~

After giving Spinelli and Stan the information from Rollo, they begin their search for the safe house where Michael and Morgan are. Carly, sitting on the couch in her yoga pants and t-shirt, had her hair thrown up in a messy bun and was biting her nails, "Sam went to Kelly's to pick up lunch for everyone."

Jason becomes concerned, "How long has she been gone?"

"She should be back any time; Cody went with her so that she wasn't alone."

"We found the safe house and now we are working on hacking into their security system. Hopefully we can get eyes on the boys and figure out a plan of attack," Stan in forms the group as Sam and Cody arrive back with the food.

Sam walks up to Jason and wraps her arms around him, whispering, "I'm glad you're making progress with the rescue mission."

He rubs her back and kisses the top of her head, "After Carly eats can you try taking her upstairs to rest for a little while?" She nods her head in acknowledgment then begins handing out the food and beverages from Kelly's.

After Carly is finished eating, Sam wraps an arm around her, "Let's go upstairs and lay down. Sonny and Jason are formulating a plan to get the boys back and by tomorrow night you should be able to tuck them safely in to their own beds."

The tall blonde allowed herself to be lead upstairs and both women lay on the guest bed. Carly begins to cry quietly and Sam wraps her arms around her. Running her fingers through her friend's hair, she begins to sing, "Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But, if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on. You can call on me sister, when you need a hand, we all need somebody to lean on, I just might have a problem, that you'll understand, we all need somebody to lean on. Please, swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow, for no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show. If there is a load you have to bear, that you can't carry I'm right up the road, I'll share your load. If you just call me, call me. If you need a friend, call me. If you need a friend, if you ever need a friend, call me, call me." Carly's eyelids grew heavy and soon her breathing evened out, both women completely unaware that Jason had witnessed the whole scene between his best friend and his fiancée.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shortly before dawn, most of the Corinthos organization descended upon Beecher's Corner. They came in stealthily, intent on rescuing the boys and bringing destruction to the Sandoval Family. This mission wasn't business for any man there; it was personal. The men that worked for Sonny were more like family than most people realize and when the boys were taken, it shook them all to their core. Never again would anything like this happen, they each vowed to be more diligent in their duties to protect the family.

Stan and Spinelli were using small ear buds and a mini microphone to communicate with Jason, helping to organize the attack. Having disabled the security system inside, they took over the video feed making sure no one would see them coming. "Max and Milo, you go with Sonny, get the boys, and take them home. Cody, you come with me; no one from The Sandoval Family lives after today," Jason commanded. "Watch your fire until the boys are cleared from the house."

Jason led his group around the side of the dwelling towards the back. The building was actually an old church that has been out of commission for years. As they reached the back doors gunfire erupted from inside. Cody and Jason ram the doors with their shoulders, causing them to splinter and swing wide open. Stone Cold immediately drew both his guns and began firing at The Sandoval's men, making his way up the stairs.

Cody and Jason searched each room, one by one until they came to the last door. Kicking it in, they find the head of the family hiding behind a desk; Jason raises his gun and shoots the man in the shoulder.

As Jason leaned over the man, he laughs, "You might feel like you've won but tell me where is your girlfriend right now Mr. Morgan? Who is watching her and Mrs. Corinthos?"

Jason's heart skips beat as the man's warning sinks in. Once again, they left an opening in their plan and now they left Sam and Carly with minimal protection. After firing a shot into the man's head he takes his phone out and listens to it ring on the other end, "Come on baby pick up…" After the phone goes to voicemail, he roars in frustration.

~Somewhere to Run~

As Sam steps out of the shower the phone stops ringing before she had a chance to answer it. She slips on a white tank top and black yoga pants then walks back into the room where her and Carly slept last night. A smile plays across her face as she realizes the boys should be on their way home soon. Gently she begins to wake her friend, "Carly the boys are coming home today."

Carly smiles as she sits up in bed, excited for what today will be bringing, the return of her sons. "We should make them breakfast."

Sam laughs, "I can't even boil water. Do you even know how to cook?"

"Not exactly…" Carly giggles and Sam joins in.

Before they can make it down the stairs, the sound of gunfire erupts in the house. Sam runs to the nightstand and grabs the 40 Smith and Wesson Jason gave her before he left. "We need to hide."

Carly nods her head and leads her into the closet inside of Michael's room. They hear footsteps approaching the second floor as they trying to remain quiet. "Come out, come out wherever you are...," A man's voice calls out, taunting them.

"Carly you stay here; I'm going to distract him and you go get help," Sam whispers.

"No, I can't just leave you," she responds shaking her head.

"Think about the boys, they need their mother." Sam leaves the safety of the closet despite Carly's protests. Creeping from the room, she spots the stranger at the end of the hall. "Looking for me asshole," she asks with her gun pointed straight at him. "Turn around and put your hands up."

He slowly turns around with his hands raised, his cold eyes staring her down, "So you're the bitch that's caused so much trouble. I lost two good men because of you."

"No, you lost two men because they were dumb enough to fuck with the Corinthos Organization and my fiancée is very good at his job."

"How good can he be at his job if he left you here, vulnerable and barely protected? Why don't you put the gun down sweetheart and I will show you how a man should treat a woman like you," Sandoval says moving closer to her.

"The safety isn't on and I know how to use this gun; one more step and I'll shoot."

He laughs, "You don't have it in you."

"Care to test that theory? I am not going to let you hurt me."

"I do," he says stepping closer to her. Sam fires the gun hitting him in his right shoulder. He stumbles backwards, his left hand going to his wound before he falls over the second floor railing. Sam breathes a sigh of relief.

"Sam," Carly yells running out of the boys' room, baseball bat in hand; the relief on her face was evident, finding her friend in one piece. "I was so worried you got shot."

Sam hugs her, "I'm okay. Do you think I killed him?" They both looked down at the man laying there unmoving, the puddle of blood of blood growing around him.

~Somewhere to Run~

Jason took off in his Escalade with Cody riding shotgun. "Keep trying to reach them," he told Cody, knowing something bad was happening at Greystone and they were helpless to stop it.

"Sam and Carly are very resourceful women; they are going to be okay," he responds while continuing to try reaching them.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"Both."

The drive seemed to take forever even though Jason was going well over the speed limit. Once they reached the house, they pulled up to the front door. Jumping out, they saw one of the guard dead at the front door and heard a gunshot from inside the house followed by a load thud.

Carly screams out, "Sam!"

For the second time today, his heart skips a beat as Jason rushes inside. Entering the great room, he finds the youngest Sandoval brother lying in a pool of blood.

"Jason," Sam exclaims as she jumps into his arms.

He kisses her roughly and holds her to him for a couple of minutes before letting her go to give her the once over. "Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't have a chance to before I shot him."

"This time Sam saved my life," Carly says as she sets the bat down, both women hug again as Sonny comes into the room.

"We need to get him taken care of before we bring the boys in here," Sonny interjects.

"You found them? Are they okay? Where are they," Carly questions.

"They are in the guard house with the Giambetti Brothers."

"Can we take them to my house while things get sorted out here," Carly asks.

Sonny takes her by the hand and leads her into the foyer, "Actually Carly I wanted to ask you to come back home. I promise never to hurt you like that again. This whole situation reminded me how much my family means to me." He tells her sincerely, "I love you."

With tears in her eyes, "I love you too Sonny. Yes, I will move back home but if you ever do me dirty again, I'll kill you myself."

"Not if I beat you to it," Sam says joking somewhat.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam paced the apartment floor, waiting not so patiently for Jason to return home. In the weeks since the boys return, he had grown distant and rarely spent any time with her. Tonight she decided it was time to confront whatever issues he was having with her. She turned off the lights and sat down on the couch. Soon after she heard keys in the lock and Jason entered the penthouse, turning on the light.

"We need to talk Jason," Sam startles him.

"It's late, you should really be in bed," he responds.

Sam shakes her head, "No, this can't be put off any longer." Pausing, she takes a deep breath and it hurts Jason to watch her emotions play across her face before she speaks again, "Have I… What have I done to deserve this distance between us?"

"I have been working late; trying to make sure everyone is safe Sam. The boys never should have been taken in the first place. Leticia lost her life protecting them. You have been targeted because of your relationship me."

"What exactly are you saying Jason," Sam asks her voice rising slightly.

He exclaims, "My life is too dangerous!"

"Why are you acting like this Jason? I realize it was traumatic for the kids but they are home now surrounded by people that love them. We will all get them through this. Their parents have reconciled and Carly even moved back home," she pleads.

"You are missing the point. They are in danger because of the business. If Sonny wasn't involved in the mob they wouldn't have been targets," Jason explains.

"Carly and Sonny will be more cautious now! You don't know that something like this wouldn't have happened if their father's business was completely legitimate," Sam relies, losing her patience.

"You wouldn't understand Sam; you are not a mother and you never will be." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he immediately regrets them. He watched the light leave her eyes as he shattered her heart.

"I can't believe you just said that to me," Sam's eyes fill with tears. "You seem to want me gone and now you've got your wish. Unless you come to your senses we are done!" She runs upstairs and begins packing a bag as Jason grabs his keys off the desk and leaves.

~Somewhere to Run~

Sam sits on the bed and looks around the room remembering the nights her and Jason spent together. She really thought they were going to make it but now she wasn't so sure. With her heart breaking into a million pieces, she takes off her ring leaving it on the dresser with a note telling Jason goodbye. Grabbing her bag, she walks downstairs and leaves her house key on the desk before locking the door behind her.

Cody stood outside the door, watching with sad eyes as Samantha McCall pressed the button calling for the elevator that would take her away from Harborview Towers. All the men loved her as if she was family and it hurt him to see her so sad but he understood why after hearing Jason's cold words to her.

"Sam is there some place I can take you?"

She looks up with tear-filled eyes, "No thank you Cody. I'm not sure where I am going at the moment, but don't worry I will be fine." As the doors open, she stepped inside and waved goodbye to her former bodyguard.

Fifteen minutes later she found herself entering the Metro Court, thankful Carly wasn't working front desk. "Hello Sam, how can I help you," the concierge asked.

"I'm going to need a room for a couple of days," she responds. "Something just for me and away from too many guests please."

"No problem, I can set you up in a nice sweet on one of the upper floors," he informs her typing away on his computer." He hands her a room key and directs her to the right room.

"Thank you," she replies taking it and walking way. As soon as Sam is out of sight, the man picks up the phone dialing his boss, "Ma'am I thought you should know Ms. McCall just checked in and she seemed very upset. I placed her in the corner suite on the top floor."

~Somewhere to Run~

Walking into Sonny's office Jason throws his keys on the desk, "Damn it!"

"What has got you so angry?"

"Sam."

"What about Sam making you angry," Sonny asks confused.

"She needs to realize how dangerous this life is for her. Too many times she's gotten hurt because of me."

"You guys are engaged, you need to work through this," Sonny pauses, "Are you breaking up with Sam?"

"There's nothing to work through. I can't marry her. You know how dangerous this life is and how much it costs to be a part of it. Leticia is dead, and the boys were taken because of what we do, who we are."

"We got them back and we sent a message so strong no one without a death wish will come for us again."

"We were lucky to get Michael and Morgan back unharmed. That arrogance made them vulnerable in the first place. We can't afford to be so comfortable thinking we are untouchable."

"Jason I get that you are scared but you can't stop living your life, you can marry Sam and have a family of your own. We will be smarter and more diligent when it comes to everyone's safety."

"We can't have our own family, Sam was told she can't get pregnant," Jason sighs. The thought of her carrying his child fills him with a longing for it to be so but unfortunately, it won't become their reality.

The door slams open as Carly makes her way over to Jason and slaps him across the face. "You threw her inability to conceive in her face! What is wrong with you?" She stands there watching him with a murderous glare in her eyes, ready to strike again.

Sonny gets between the two of them. "What are you talking about Carly?"

"Why don't you ask your friend here about the way he has been treating Sam? Do you remember her Jason? Danny's little sister, the woman you claimed to love and you even asked her to marry you."

"What did you do Jason," Sonny's curiosity getting the best of him.

"I lost my temper trying to explain things to her."

"His exact words to her were, 'You wouldn't understand Sam you are not a mother and you never will be,' right Jason? That hatefulness came out of your mouth. You know she's at the Metro Court Crying her eyes out because of you!"

When Carly goes to lunge at him, Sonny grabs her around the waist, "You need to calm down before the boys hear you."

She straightens out her clothes, "You're right." Then she looks at Jason, "Until you make this right I don't want to speak to you," Carly spews venomously in his direction and then walks upstairs.

Sonny sighs, "She just needs to cool down. However, what you said to Sam was just plain cold. I am not even sure you can fix this."

"That was the point," Jason admits before walking out, leaving his best friend shaking his head.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Thanks for helping with the boys Sam. I just need to run into work for a couple of hours."

"It's not problem Carly. I love them and you know that," she replies, "Besides I owe you for letting me stay here."

"You don't owe us anything. We are family and family sticks together."

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me, especially now."

"Why don't you try working things out with Jason? It's clear that you are both miserable without the other."

"I'm not the one that has decided we aren't worth it. I can't keep fighting for our relationship when Jason doesn't want to be with me."

"He does want to be with you, he's just trying to keep you safe. We live a dangerous life and being with a mobster means taking certain risks. Jason doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Well it is too late for that, I am hurting. The only difference is he is the one hurting me!" Sam's starts sobbing and Carly wraps her in a hug.

"Just give him time. He will see that he can't live without you. You can't push it though; he's too stubborn for his own good."

Sam wipes her tears away, "We'll see. I'm fine now. Why don't you head into work and we can do something when you get back. Maybe take the kids to the park?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you soon," Carly says heading to the Metro Court.

After getting the boys a snack and cleaning up the mess Sam was ready for some peace and quiet as they went down for their naps. Picking up the book she had been reading from the end table, she grabbed the baby monitor and made her way up the stairs to the room where she'd been staying. Pulling back the comforter, she lay down on her side and began to read the next chapter, her eyes getting droopy.

No sooner do her eyes close does a dark figure approach Sam on the bed. She jerks awake as soon as the man's hand covers her mouth. She looks up into his eyes and starts to struggle, trying to scream but unable to make much of a sound.

 _** "Quiet! Quiet! It's going to hurt more if you scream," Manny Ruiz tells her, alive and in the flesh. He shakes his head and continues, "Don't make any noise or the people in the house will hear you and I'd really hate to kill anyone." He removes his hand and Sam lays there shocked to see his supposedly dead self. Manny begins to duck tape her hands, feet, and mouth._

" _Sam, the guards are outside. If you come with me quietly, no one will get hurt but if you make noise and cause trouble for me, I will have to come back here and put a bullet in those sweet little boys' heads. Michael, I like that name, don't you. I'm everywhere Sam no one can stop me, even when they kill me. You're a smart girl, you think for yourself. That's what I like about you. So you decide tell me if those sweet little boys live or die. Sam what are you going to do?"_

 _Carly is sitting in the family room playing Lego's with Michael before he runs toward the door. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" she calls after him._

 _Jason arrives at Greystone and approaches the Giambetti brothers, "When is the last time someone checked the perimeter? Or even checked on Sam?"_

 _Carly opens the door, "Jason what's going on here?"_

" _Look I just need to see Sam."_

" _She's probably still sleeping upstairs. The boys wore her out today, she's fine," Carly says as Michael runs to go find her for his uncle._

" _Just let me talk to her," Jason responds unable to shake the feeling that she needs him right now._

" _She's fine. She's fine. The guards are patrolling the grounds there's no way anyone could have broken into the house."_

 _Michael runs into where Sam was, "Sam! Sam! Uncle Jason came to see you!" When he realizes she isn't there, he is confused and runs back to the other room._

" _Look I just need to explain the situation to Sam, check her room to make sure it's secure. That's it."_

" _Jason look everyone is making so much noise here; I'm sure if she heard something she'd be up and out here already," Carly says trying to calm him down._

" _Sam's gone and she left her balcony door open," Michael informs the adults. Carly grabs him up as Jason runs into the house. "Can you check the house please," she instructs Max, and asks Milo, "Can you patrol the area?"_

 _Jason runs into her room with his gun drawn checking everywhere for a clue and becoming more agitated when he doesn't find anything. He aims his gun at Carly as she comes into the room with her oldest son following behind and turns on the light. "Jase put the gun down! There are children in the house."_

" _She's gone. Manny's got her."_

" _Jason how long have you known he's alive?" Carly demands._

" _I just found out tonight and I have got to find her."_

" _Why didn't you tell me? You stood outside for three minutes. How did you find out about Manny," she questions becoming more upset._

 _Michael comes back in the room. "Come over here for a second okay?" Taking a seat Jason asks, "Um… Has anybody, any strangers been around except for the guards?"_

 _Michaels shakes his head no._

" _No? Ok has anybody been here looking for Sam?"_

 _He shakes his head no again._

" _Has anyone asked about where Sam is or where she sleeps at night?"_

 _Michael shakes his head yes._

" _Ok who? Who asked you that?"_

" _The painted man," he replies._

 _Carly gasps, "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell someone?"_

 _GH 06/26/06 with various edits to make the storyline flow**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: For this chapter I have used various pieces of GH dialogue from 06/26/06 to 07/04/06 in small bits mixed with my own writings… I own nothing GH I'm just borrowing them…

Hopefully you are all still interested and the longer chapter helps make up for the hiatus. Life has been hectic lately but its calming down.

~Somewhere to Run~

Looking around the utility room she finds herself in Sam tried to remain calm. "You should've disappeared when you had the chance," she said when her eyes landed on Manny Ruiz.

"Yeah, well, the game wasn't over yet. I can't leave until it's finished."

"Jason will find you. And when he does, he will make sure you pay." She tries to loosen the ropes binding her, manipulating her wrists slowly.

Manny laughs, "Well, I hope he tries. It's going to make killing him a whole lot more fun."

~Somewhere to Run~

Back at Greystone a Crime Scene Investigator enters the great room, "We have a partial tire track out front that we're running, but it's not much to go on."

Detective Rodriguez responds, "Even if you do match the tire, you won't be able to trace it to the car. Manny's too smart to let that happen."

Mac asks, "Have you found any prints?"

"No we haven't. We're going over every room again to be sure."

"All right, keep looking until you find something that proves Manny Ruiz was in this house," Mac instructs them.

Carly demands her anger at the situation getting the best of her, "Instead of wasting valuable time confirming something that we already know, shouldn't somebody be doing something else to look for Sam?"

"We're doing everything we can," Detective Rodriguez says trying to calm her down.

"What are you doing? Tell me, what are the steps you're taking," she insists.

"We talked to all of our people and they know nothing."

"Then you are talking to the wrong people! Stop talking and find my friend!"

~Somewhere to Run~

Sam startles awake as Manny opens the door and comes into the room.

"You okay? I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Sam."

"No, you're not," she retorts.

"Listen to me. None of this would be happening if your boss hadn't stolen from me. I just couldn't help myself once I saw you Sweetness. I think if you could get Jason out of your head we could be really good together." Manny runs his hands over her cheek.

Sam rears back angrily, "This is about revenge? You've been coming after Jason and me for over a year. It's time to cut your losses - call it even."

"Jason has to pay for taking your heart from me. He had to go and play hero and win your heart in the process but killing him wouldn't make him suffer the way he deserves."

"Jason doesn't love me. It's - it's over between us. You can't use - you can't use me to get to him," she stumbles over her words.

"Yeah, well, Jason doesn't deserve you. However, you're still his biggest weakness. And you know what? Knowing that you're here with me is probably driving him out of his mind. I am going to be so good to you Sam and no one will be able to ever touch what's mine. I'll keep you safer than Morgan has."

~Somewhere to Run~

The phone rings. Sonny answers it annoyed by the interruption, "Yeah, what?"

"Where were you? I've been calling you all over. Why didn't you answer your phone," Carly asks.

"I had the phone turned off. Why?"

"Manny Ruiz broke into the house. Sam's gone," she informs him

"I'm on my way," Sonny responds with urgency. Turning to the men with him, "Manny Ruiz is alive and he's in Port Charles. He kidnapped Sam; I want you to double the guards, you understand me?"

~Somewhere to Run~

Looking around the room Sam tries to find some way to escape, for anything that can help her escape. Being tied to a metal chair with her hands behind her back doesn't give her many options. About to give up hope she realizes the grate on one of the machines is broken. "If I can just get over to it, I can use the jagged edge to cut through these ropes." Shifting her feet towards the side of the chair Sam is able to stand with the chair on her back. Walking over to the machine she begins running the rope against the broken side.

"Oh, baby. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I still love looking at you," Manny says opening the door to the utility room before slamming it closed behind him. He laughs picking up Sam and the chair placing her once again in the middle of the room. He bends down and starts to bind her feet to the chair legs. "You have to be more careful, baby. You could cut your hand."

Sam spits out angrily, "Why do you care if I bleed?"

He simply answers, "Because you're not the one I want hurt."

"Then why did you take me?"

"Sam, if I wanted you dead, you would be. And now that you're here with me, that's all he's going to think about. Give me a chance Sweetness."

"You are a sick freak," she sneers.

Furiously Manny stands up, rips his shirt open, displaying a terrifying collect of tattoos covering his torso, and arms. "Is it because of these? Is that why you can't stand to look at me? You know, when you look at me, all you can see are these. But, what you don't realize, Sam is that underneath all this ink, I'm just like Jason."

Her eyes dart all over his body before turning her head away from him. "You are nothing, nothing like Jason," she scoffs.

"I know it's hard for you to realize or see. I know you're afraid to see it, too, but you will."

"Jason has a soul."

"Hmm, Really? Have you ever seen him kill? No soul in sight."

Sam declares, "Jason can control his - his violence. He kills when he has to, to protect people. You are," she pauses briefly, "you are a murdering bastard who gets off on torture."

Manny kneels down to her eye level, "I have a gift. Your boyfriend has the same gift. Jason and I can look someone dead in the eye and feel nothing when we end their life. That's a gift that should be honored. Jason chooses to hide his gift. He won't use it unless he's pushed. That's why I brought you here - so he'll come after you. I'm going to teach Jason to honor his gift. And when he's tried his best and he's used all his talent, I'm going to kill him while you watch."

~Somewhere to Run~

Carly paces the family room, "I don't think Manny is going to hurt Sam. Think about all the times that he's gone after her before – at her job, in your shower. Has he done anything more than just threatening her? Manny likes Sam; he wants her for himself. It has nothing to do with wanting to hurt her."

Jason nods his head slightly, standing with his hands on his hips, "I - I want to believe that, Carly. It's all I've been telling myself. But the problem is Manny knows how much Sam means to me, and he wants me scared enough to make a mistake. And the best way to make - make that happen is to hurt her."

"She's not going to give up. She's going to stay strong and she's going to keep fighting because she knows you're coming for her. She's holding on for you, Jason, so you just have to find a way to get to her," she replies with conviction, willing herself to believe the words she's trying to convince Jason are true.

"You're right. She's a fighter and I can't imagine her giving up easily."

Sonny comes through the doors, looking a little worse for wear. Carly asks, "What happened to you?"

"Ric happened. How are the boys? Are they okay?"

Carly walks up to him with some ice she put in a towel from the bar, "They're alright."

He takes the ice from her and puts it to his busted lip, "I got - don't worry about it, I got into a fight with Ric. We just - we had some issues to work through, that's all."

Stunned she asks, "With your fist - who threw the first punch?"

"Enough about Ric, all right? I'm sorry you couldn't get a hold of me, but I'm here now, and we're going to find Sam. I promise."

"Manny's been spying on Sam for weeks. Do you know that he actually talked to Michael? He actually had a conversation with him, an entire conversation without you or me knowing about it." Carly's anxiety spikes again just thinking about it.

"Okay, what did he say to him," Sonny asks as he takes a seat.

Jason speaks up, "He wanted to know where Sam's bedroom was. Then Mac was here telling me that it was all my fault that this happened because I got Manny all riled up by trying to kill him."

Sonny looks him dead in the eye, "Okay, that's just - that's not true. You were just doing your job and trying to protect Sam."

"Yeah, well, good for me. I did my job, and look what happened - Leticia is dead, the boys were terrorized, now Sam's missing."

Carly rolls her eyes, "Manny didn't take the boys or kill Leticia. The boys are home now."

Sonny holds his hands up in surrender, "Okay Carly, everything that Manny is doing is about his ongoing vendetta against Jason. We all would've been a lot better off if Jason could have just killed Manny. We will get Sam back and that bastard will die a slow death for messing with our family."

"I know that was tough, Carly, but it showed me how methodical Manny is. He always has a plan; he never leaves anything to chance. But that can make him overconfident. And when you think you're one step ahead, that's when you make mistakes."

Carly wonders aloud, "Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

He replies, "Just keep going over what happened that night. I think Manny might've said something to someone to lead us to where he has Sam. Manny is as twisted as they come, but there's always logic behind his actions. Wherever he decided to hold Sam is as much a part of his sick game as what he plans to do with her. I want you to map every place Manny spent any time, every location that he pulled a job or he killed somebody. We're looking for patterns here, maybe a place he spent more time than others - anything that could put us on Manny before he makes his next move. You know what? I'm heading out. Call me on my cell."

~Somewhere to Run~

Sam states, "It's not going to be hard for Jason to find you."

"He hasn't yet."

"Give it some time. It's not like you can blend in easy."

"Sam, you'd be surprised. I've managed to move through the world practically invisible," he informs her.

She shakes her head.

"Well, then it's good that this place has made me invisible. No one will think to ever look here, not even - Jason."

Manny picks something up, "You shouldn't play around with this stuff. You could hurt something, Sam."

"Hurt a tattoo needle? How insane are you?"

"Well, you can call it that. But I just have a different way of looking at things, Sam. You see a needle; I see an artist's brush. You see something ugly, I see the truth."

"What's your point?"

"Just don't be fooled by appearances, Sweetness. Still waters run deep. My history is here for all time - on my body, by way of my blood and my pain. Now you're going to be part of that, the masterpiece I leave behind."

Manny brings over a tray with food and water, "You have to keep up your strength, baby, how else you going to fight me when the time comes?"

"How do I know you're not drugging me or poisoning me?"

"I swear to you on my tattooed cross in a place where you haven't seen that I won't do anything to hurt you - until Jason's here to witness it. That's when the fun will really begin." Manny imitates electric needle and laughs evilly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A/N: For this chapter I have used various pieces of GH dialogue from 07/03/06 to 07/04/06 in small bits mixed with my own writings… I own nothing GH I'm just borrowing them…

~Somewhere to Run~

Picking up the tattoo gun Manny asks, "Where do I start, Sam? You decide."

"You're not going to mark me," she answers defiantly.

"Well, I need to send Jason a memo. I mean, you get to pick where I inscribe it. I think it needs to be some place intimate, a place that will maybe get Jason's attention."

He straps Sam down on a gurney, securing her hands and feet. Taking a sharpie marker, he begins writing on her stomach, "My name is going to look so nice on you, lady. Just think I'll always be a part of you no matter what happens."

"No, please."

"Oh, it doesn't hurt that much." Manny tries to turn on the tattoo gun but nothing happens.

"Maybe it's a sign. Maybe you should just let me go."

He laughs, "Let you go? Where's the fun in that? No. If I can't get this thing to work, I'll just kill you and start over again with someone else."

"Please - Don't -," she pleads with the mad man as she tries wiggling her wrist she manages to get her left hand free. Sam grasps the flashlight in her hand and bashes Manny upside the head with it. He stumbles back falling to the ground. Quickly she releases her other hand and works on her legs. Jumping off the gurney, she grabs for Manny's gun he left on the surgical tray.

"Wow. Damn, sweetness, you're fast," Manny says rubbing his head, "I had no idea. You know, you almost ruined everything. Now give me the gun; we both know you don't have the courage to shoot me."

"I thought you wanted me to fight, I thought you like a challenge."

"I love a challenge, as long as you don't spoil the game. So now we're going to write a message to your lover boy and get his attention," he says taking another step towards her. "Now I have to improvise. Put down my gun or I'm going to make you regret it."

~Somewhere to Run~

Stan jumps up from the desk at Greystone, "I think I've found where Manny has Sam! I have video footage tracking him to the basement at General Hospital."

Jason, Sonny, and Carly run over to look at the newly discovered footage. "This is great," Carly exclaims, "Now you can go get our girl back!"

Sonny rolls his eyes, "Do you want anyone to come with you Jason?"

"You, Max and Milo can come, just stay back, and cover me."

"Whatever you want; let's nail this bastard."

~Somewhere to Run~

"Come on Sweetness, put the gun down," Manny torments her; "You can't shoot me. You don't have it in you."

"If you come any closer you will find out exactly what I have in me. You have been stalking me for over a year now, hurting people I care about. Why? Because you are a sick freak with an obsession for someone you can't have."

"Oh Sam, I always get what I want. I've just been patient with you," he sneers, "But I am out of patience now."

As Manny lunges for her, Sam pulls the trigger. The force of the bullet hitting him causes him to stumble backwards, "You actually shot me again. The first time was cute but now it's just making me angry."

"I am done being a victim, Manny! I am done; done being scared for myself and being scared for the people that I care about."

"You fucking bitch!" Manny throws himself at Sam, grabbing for the gun. It goes off as both of them fall to the ground.

~Somewhere to Run~

Jason and Sonny leave Max and Milo guarding the basement exits. As they proceed further down the hallway, they hear shouting and both men start running towards the noise.

"You fucking bitch," Manny screams out followed by a gunshot. Busting open the door they freeze shortly as they find Manny laying on top of Sam and a pool of blood growing around them.

"Sam! Sam," Jason yells out as he and Sonny rush to pull the crazed man off her.

"Jason I knew you would find me."

After helping to move Manny's dead weight off her Jason frantically checks her over, "Are you hurt? There's blood everywhere, have you been shot?"

"No, it's not my blood. I think I hit my head when we fell. Can you help me up?"

Jason gently helps Sam to her feet as Sonny checks Manny for a pulse. "Is he dead?" she asks.

Before Sonny can answer, Ruiz begins to cough, choking on his blood. Jason and Sonny aim their guns at him causing him to laugh. Sam walks up to him calmly and asks, "who's the bitch now you bastard?" She raises the gun that is still in her hand and fires three times into the center of his chest; the gun then falls to the ground.

Sonny and Jason exchange a glance before Jason slowly approaches her, "Sam can I please take you to get checked out?"

"Is he dead now?"

Sonny nods his head.

"Good," she acknowledges, "Now he can't hurt anyone else." She starts to sway on her feet and Jason catches her as she passes out.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Running in to the Emergency Room carrying Sam, Jason yells out, "Can I get some help here?"

Elizabeth and Robin come running and Liz gasps, "Oh my gosh! What happened to Sam?"

"Follow me in here and let me take a look at her while you explain," Robin instructs heading into a cubicle.

Laying Sam down on the bed, Jason begins, "A couple of days ago Manny Ruiz kidnapped Sam from Sonny and Carly's house. We finally got a lead on their location, which happened to be in one of the sub basements here. When we got there, we heard a gunshot, found Manny passed out on top of Sam, and blood pooling around them. We moved him and Sam was up and talking. She mentioned hitting her head and then she passed out."

"Liz I want you to page Dr. Drake to the ER STAT," Robin orders as she begins to examine Sam for any injuries. After a couple of minutes, she addresses Jason, "She doesn't appear to have any injuries other than the contusion on the back of her head. Right now I'm worried about her being unconscious that's why I had Patrick called. He's the best neurologist I know so I want him to look at her right away."

"Thank you Robin. I don't know the last time she had something to eat or drink either," he responds.

"For now we are going to get an IV started and we will go from there. If I know Carly, she will be here soon to check on Sam for herself and you will be the only one that can calm her down. I'll come get you after I confer with Patrick."

Jason turns to leave as Dr. Drake enters the partition.

"Morgan."

"Drake." They greet each other tersely as Jason walks out to find their friends.

~Somewhere to Run~

Jason paced the waiting room anxiously awaiting news about Sam. He was worried about what she had been through while Manny had her. Since he had known her, she hadn't had it easy and he hoped she would catch a break soon. He knew a person could only take so much before that snapped and he was concerned she had reached hers when she killed Manny earlier in the evening. They didn't have much of a choice about getting the cops involved due to Sam's needing medical attention. For now, the cops were laying off and investigating it as self defense.

"Jason sit down, you're making me nervous," Carly pleads.

"Leave him alone Carly," Sonny whispers to his wife.

"Fine," she huffs.

Robin leaves the cubicle and makes her way over to the three friends. Carly and Sonny stood and joined Jason as the doctor approached. "Good news, Sam checked out fine. I think the fact that she hasn't had anything to eat or drink plays more into her current condition than having hitting her head does. We are going to move her to a room overnight for observation. We also gave her a sedative to help her sleep; rest will do her a lot of good. Once Elizabeth has her settled, she'll take you guys to her."

"Is Sam awake?"

"Yes, she woke up shortly after Patrick came in and he was very pleased with the test her ran on her. She asked to take a shower and get the blood off of her."

"I can go home and pack a bag of her things and bring them here in the morning," Carly volunteers, "Does she know you are keeping her overnight?"

Robin laughs, "She does, but she isn't happy about it. I need to go check on other patients but they shouldn't be any longer than a half an hour or so."

"Thank you, Robin," Jason verbalizes. She smiles and then walks away.

"I assume you are going to stay here tonight then," Sonny voices, "Carly and I will go home and give her some space. Let her know we were here and we'll be back in the morning."

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I love her," Carly instructs as she gives Jason a hug.

~Somewhere to Run~

Exiting the elevator, Jason took his keys out and unlocked the penthouse door, carrying Sam's bag in for her.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," she voices as she follows him inside, "Its unfortunate that Carly and the boys came down with the flu."

"The last thing you need right now is to get sick. I also don't think you should be alone right now either."

"That's what you keep saying Jason but I'm fine," she declares.

"I know you believe that Sam but I'm not certain that's the case. You have been through something traumatic and it is hard to believe everything is okay after something like that."

She sighs, "Manny was terrifying, but he is dead now Jason and he won't be able to hurt anyone else."

"You act like it doesn't bother you that you killed him and that worries me."

"Maybe it would bother me if he hadn't threatened to kill you and everyone else that I love. He was going to tattoo his name on my body! He said I am his." Sam lifts her shirt up, "He marked me Jason, with a permanent marker and no matter how hard I scrubbed in the shower it wouldn't come off."

"Rubbing alcohol will get that off. I'll be right back," he informs her before heading up the stairs.

He returns downstairs a minute later carrying a washcloth and some alcohol. After pouring the liquid on the cloth, he hands it to her, "You can use this to get it off."

Taking what he offered her, Sam begins to wipe away the marker glad that it's no longer staining her skin. Her relief is evident in her complete change of her demeanor.

"How are you doing?" Jason asks breaking the quiet moment.

"I am going to be good. I'm still shaken up about everything but no, I'm not sorry he's dead and I'm not sorry I'm the one that killed him, if that is what you were wondering."

"I was; I am not sure you have really let what happened sink in yet."

"Maybe I haven't. I have realized that Manny can't hurt anyone I care about again. I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder, it's over."

Another moment of silence comes between them. Sam sighs, "Thank you for coming for me Jason. I know you didn't have to and I appreciate it."

Jason looks into her eyes, "Sam, I will always come for you. There is nothing in this world that could keep me away if you needed me."

She smiles softly, holding his stare, wishing hopefully that he would change his mind about his life being too dangerous for her. "Maybe I should head to bed; it's been a long couple of days."

He watches her go upstairs, wishing it were their room she was returning to instead of the guest room down the hall.

~Somewhere to Run~

Tossing restlessly in the guestroom, Sam's sleep was being plagued by nightmares of Manny taking her. Visions of him succeeding in marking her body with his tattoo gun, spelling out his name across her stomach, and of him coming after her loved ones, jolted her up out of her sleep screaming out, "Jason!"

Hearing her distressed scream Jason jumps up and runs down the hall. "Sam, you're safe. I am right here." He sits on the edge of the bed and Sam clings to him.

"I just keep seeing him mark me over and over again, Jason. He told me I am his."

He brushes her hair out of her eyes, "You're not his Sam. I promise he can't hurt you anymore." Jason kisses her forehead and she raises her head to look at him. So many things were being communicated in their stare, neither one realizing they were learning towards one another until their lips touched.

Sam grabs the front of his shirt pulling him in even closer as her cups the back of her head, his tongue probing for access, which she happily granted him. His lips leave hers, trailing kisses down her throat as he sucks, and nibbles lightly. "Jason," she moans breathily.

"You're not his Sam, You're mine," Jason tells her as his hands slide to her breast and his flicks her pebbled nipple. "Can I have you Samantha?"

"Please don't stop," Sam instructs as he lifts her tank top over her head, revealing a black lacy bra. Next she peels his shirt up and over his head. Rising up on her knees, their lips meet again for another kiss that leaves them both a little breathless. Standing up, Jason begins to unbutton his jeans before taking them off. Sam follows his lead and slips her sweat pants off exposing a matching pair of boy shorts. He licks his lips as she falls backward onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, Jason uses the front clasp to free her breasts. Immediately taking one into his mouth, he licks the nipple and urgently sucks it. With his right hand making its way down her body, he finds her hot and wet.

"Is this for me?" he teases.

"Yes," she gasps as he plunges a finger into her warmth and then another one.

"You're so tight Sam, I want to be inside you right now," Jason says pulling his boxer briefs down and entering her in one swift movement. He pauses allowing her to get used to the intrusion. "You feel so good baby."

Sam begins to move and he grabs her leg pulling it up, over his waist as he continues to pound into her roughly. "Yes Jason, just like that. It feels amazing."

His pace increases with each movement, going deeper and deeper, "I want to watch you as you ride my cock; you're so beautiful when you cum." He rolls them over and Sam climbs on top of him, sliding down his thick shaft.

"I am not going to last long like this," she informs him, "You are hitting all the right places."

He uses his hands at her waist to guide her faster and faster as he feels her core tighten around him, "Just let go Samantha, I'm going to cum with you."

She moves quicker, throwing her head back as her breasts bounce in his face, she screams out, "Jason! Yes! Yes!"

"Sam," Jason calls out following her over the edge into pure bliss as she collapses on top of him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When Sam woke up, she was surprised to find herself alone in bed. Getting up she quickly gets dressed and heads down stairs. She finds Jason sitting at his desk going over paperwork and drinking coffee. "Good morning," she greets him with a smile.

"We need to talk," he responds, "We made a mistake."

"What do you mean a mistake? Jason why did you sleep with me last night, the night after I killed Manny if you were just going to regret being with me again? Don't you think it would have been easier to let you go if you hadn't given me false hope and reminded me of how amazing we are together?

"Sam..."

 _**"How can you love me and do this to me? Was I misinterpreting your feelings for pity? You felt an obligation to take care of me for Danny. Was it never more than that?"_

" _You know it was more than that."_

" _Then how can it be over Jason? And don't lie because I know you hate it. So just tell me the truth, why is it so easy for you to walk away from me? Did you ever even love me?_

" _You want to know if I loved you. When your parents died I flew down with your brother, I was by your side, sitting there with Danny, willing you to live. When he died, I helped you plan the funeral and I literally held you up when you couldn't stand on your own. You mean everything to me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I always will."_

" _Hey! Hey! Then we have something worth fighting for Jason."_

" _Sam its over I just want you to be safe."_

" _And that's why you're kicking me out of your life? For my own good? And I'm supposed to do what? Jason, am I just supposed to smile and say thank you?"_

" _I am not just going to watch you die."_

" _Thank you so much for your concern. I am crystal clear on where we stand right now. This thing, that we have between us, it does not go both ways because I would never be able to walk out on you, for your own good or any other reason. So don't you dare tell me that you love me, because if you can walk out this easily, you don't know what love is."_

" _Maybe you're right." ** GH 06-06-06_

 _** "I've been trying to figure out how we ended up so far apart, I thought it was because of me killing Manny but now I realize that it started way before that Jason. Once the boys were taken you started to push me away, you even pushed me away when my brother died," Sam says._

" _I couldn't watch you get hurt again," Jason admits_

" _It was cruel. I am in love with you. You are everything to me. And you yanked it all away without even stopping for a second to consider what I might want or how I might feel," Sam begins raising her voice._

" _I was wrong, I was. I tried to fix it," he divulges._

" _But you didn't Jason. You never really tried as hard as I did. I kept working really hard to hold on to what we had but you had already given up on us. Too much had already gone wrong and you just wouldn't fight for us. I kept making excuses for why we weren't connected the same way. Making excuses, lying to myself trying to get you to try again._

 _I stood by you, when Michael and Morgan were kidnapped. I helped you take care of everyone and I was there when those little boys were brought home safe. You are so wrong Jason. You were wrong to hurt me, you were wrong to give up. And you are wrong to just sit there and stare at me while I open up a vein! Say something damn it! Say something even if it's just to…."_

" _WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" Jason paused for a second to calm his voice down. "That you are right. Fine you're right about all of it. I'm sorry that I hurt you."_

 _She asks, "Then why did you do it Jason?"_

" _It doesn't matter because I'm not going to fight with you. It won't change anything that happened."_

" _That's right Jason, I cannot change the past, but I can make damn sure it doesn't happen again. You can't love me, support me, or believe in me and I won't accept anything less. You used to confide in me. We would talk about everything, we would share our feelings and that all started to disappear and I didn't understand why so I kept trying to hold on. But the more I would hold you would push away."_

" _I don't know what to tell you," he confesses._

" _That's just my point. You have nothing to say to me after I loved you with everything I had. You made a commitment, right an obligation. Is that what I am to you? Did you even really love me at all because it sure as hell doesn't feel like it? I can't live like this Jason and I shouldn't have to so I am releasing you from all of the promises that you ever made to me and to Danny and I'm going to break all the promises that I ever made to you. We're over. I'm doing this because you proposed to me, told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. When things got ugly, you just gave up. You threw it all away."_

" _People who are close to me get hurt; you know that better than anyone," Jason pleads._

" _You are not a danger to me," Sam scoffs, "If I ever thought you were I wouldn't be with you."_

" _I am sorry it had to go down like this. I am sorry you got hurt. You need to be safe and this is the best way I know how."_

" _And to hell with us right. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you Jason….." **GH Dialogue 7/18/07 with a lot of editing to fit my storyline._

~Somewhere to Run~

 _** "You look tired," Carly says walking into the penthouse._

" _Well I haven't been getting much sleep lately," Jason tells her._

" _I can't stand the thought of you and Sam fighting; she's the woman you love."_

" _Actually Carly, Sam and I just ended it."_

" _You can't do that Jason!"_

" _It's already done Carly. It's done."_

" _That's all you're gonna say?"_

" _What do you want me to say?"_

" _Details, what happened?"** Gh Dialogue 7-24-07_

"I couldn't keep Sam safe, where do we go from there?"

"Something had to happen to cause you to end things with her," Carly accuses.

"It was Sam's decision."

"IT WAS SAMS DECISION?!"

"Whatever it's over now…."

"What if she leaves town Jason? Do you really think not being in a relationship with you will keep her safe?"

"Just let it go, Carly."

"Next you're going to tell Sonny and me that we can't be her friend anymore. Her parents are dead. Her brother is dead. We were all she has and now you are going to stand there and tell me she doesn't have you anymore?"

"It's better this way."

"You know that's a lie. What if something happens to her now? She was safer living with you; being loved and protected by you. Who is going to do that now?"

Jason remains silent; his stare telling Carly he's done with this conversation.

"At least tell me where she went. I won't leave her on her own," Carly says bitingly.

"I don't know Carly."

"You just let her leave without knowing that? You had better fix this Jason and you had better pull your head out of your ass. Sam is the best thing that's ever happened to you and you just threw her away. You know what. I'm done here too. I need to cool off before I say something I can't take back. Just know that you are making a mistake." With that, Carly storms out, slamming the penthouse door behind her and waits for the elevator. As the door opens, she steps inside dialing Sonny to fill him in on their friends' lives.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

At the Metro Court Carly and Sam were enjoying a nice brunch.

"Does that quiche taste good Sam? I don't even believe you are taking the time to chew before you swallow."

Sam laughs, "I think I've been trying to catch a bug for the last couple of days. This is the first thing that really tastes good."

Carly takes a good look at her friend, she notices the dark circles under her eyes, proving how tired she feels. "Maybe we should do a girls' day in. Instead of going shopping, we can give ourselves facials, order junk food, and watch chick flicks."

"That actually sounds amazing. I have been sleeping a lot lately and it seems like I'm still tired."

"If you don't start feeling better soon I want you to make a doctor's appointment. I worry about you."

Sam sighs, "I know you do and I promise that if I am still feeling sick Monday morning I will go to the doctor."

"Thank you."

~Somewhere to Run~

Jason sat at his desk, attempting to go over the paperwork for tonight's shipment but his mind was on Sam. Over the last eight weeks, he'd only caught a few glances of her. It seemed like she would disappear whenever he showed up some place she was. He couldn't blame her for avoiding him but he still wished they could be friends. Carly refused to give him any information on her well-being and even Sonny was being tight lipped. It was frustrating to say the least. Of course, he still loved Sam but he couldn't see putting her in danger for selfish reasons; he hoped she would realize he was doing what was best for her.

~Somewhere to Run~

Flushing the toilet, Sam walks over to the sink and begins brushing her teeth, hoping to get the vomit taste out of her mouth. A knock at the door has her rushing to finish. Carly comes into the bathroom, "Are you okay? You have had this bug for days. I think you need to go to the doctor."

"I'm fine Carly. It probably just needs to run its course," she replies.

"I still think you should go see someone," Carly insists as two women walk downstairs into the family room.

Sonny looks up from his desk, "It has been a week, are you still feeling bad Sam?"

"I'll go to the doctor if it makes you feel better," she sighs giving in to their wishes.

"Great," Carly exclaims, grabbing her purse, "I'll take you right now."

"You might as well give in; you know my wife always gets her way."

"Alright, I get it you two. Let's go."

~Somewhere to Run~

Arriving at General Hospital, the women head to the nurse's station on the third floor and approach Elizabeth. The nurse looks up and greets them, "Hello Ladies. What brings you to GH?"

"Sam hasn't felt well for the last week or so and I think she needs to be seen. Do you have an appointment available?"

Liz checks the computer, "It looks like the only one with an opening is Dr. Kelly Lee, she's an Ob-Gyn but let me call her and ask if she'll see you anyways."

"Don't bother her; like I told Carly, I am sure it's just a bug." Carly shakes her head at Sam's comments, "No you definitely need to be seen."

"You are so pushy," Sam exclaims exasperated.

As the two friends go back and forth, Nurse Weber calls Dr. Lee and gets the okay to add Sam to her schedule. "Kelly said it's no problem and for me to show you to a room. First she would like a urine sample and then you can meet us in room 315."

"Yes! I get to pee in a cup," Sam jokes as she takes the paper bag and goes into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she heads into the room and leaves the sample on the counter as Liz instructs.

Dr. Lee comes into the room, "Good afternoon Sam. What brings you in today?"

"I have been feeling really tired lately, food isn't quite tasting the same. Also I have thrown up a couple of times."

Kelly takes the sample out of the bag and dips a stick into it, "Any fever?" Sam shakes her head no. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

At this question, Sam pauses, trying to remember, "Actually it's been awhile, about two and half months. It was before Manny took me. However, I am not pregnant. I've been told I can't conceive."

Carly looks sadly at her friend, knowing how much she would love a baby, she then hugs her reassuringly.

Kelly Lee looks at the test on the counter and smiles widely, "Do you believe in miracles?"

Sam looks at her and slowly responds, "I do."

"Good because you are going to have one. Congratulations Samantha McCall; you are in fact pregnant."

Sam begins sobbing happily, "Are you serious?"

"Completely serious."

Carly laughs, "Someone's luck is turning around."

"Lay down here Sam and we can do a sonogram and get an approximate due date for you. You can also catch a glimpse of your tiny bean."

Following her instructions, Sam does as she's told. Dr. Lee squirts cold gel on her stomach and moves the sonogram wand over her lower abdomen. Freezing the frame, Kelly points the baby out, "Your bean is right here. If you last period is correct and judging by the measurements, I would say you are about ten weeks along."

"Thank you so much," the expectant mommy says taking the picture the doctor printed out for her. Dr. Lee exists the room to give the ladies some privacy.

"Congratulations Sam! Jason is going to be so excited to know you are pregnant," Carly happily chats away.

"No, I don't think he will be Carly. I am also not ready to tell him. What if something goes wrong? I want to wait until the second trimester before I tell anyone."

"I think you need to tell him."

"Please Carly, don't say anything. Let me think about this and just enjoy it before having to deal with any drama."

"What if Jason wants to get back together?"

"I wouldn't get back with him because I am pregnant. I don't want him to feel obligated because of the baby. He needs to want me back because he loves me and doesn't want to live without me."

Carly shakes her head. "I can see your point and I will support you but I think you are making a huge mistake. You guys can work things out and be a family."

"I just need a little time. I maybe I can go down to the island for a little while and just relax. I promise I won't stay forever. I will be back before I find out what we are having. If Jason doesn't come for me by then, I'll come back but it will only be so we can co-parent our child."

"He'll come for you. He always does," Carly reassures her.

~Somewhere to Run~

After heading back to Greystone and packing her bags, Sam was happy to finally be in the air. Looking forward to all the things the island had to offer while she relaxed and rubbed her hand across her belly. "Well little one, I am so excited to meet you. First, we are going to give you the best start possible beginning with mommy relaxing while you grow for a little while."

It was hard for her to say goodbye to the Corinthos family but she knew it was best to get away for her peace of mind. When she came back to Port Charles, everything would be different.

~Somewhere to Run~

Jason was surprised to receive an invitation to dinner with Sonny and Carly tonight. He hoped it meant that Sam and he were finally moving forward and could be friends. It would be nice to see the boys as well. As he enters the house, Michael comes running up to hug him, "Uncle Jason I missed you!"

"I missed you too bud. How are you," Jason asks continuing towards the family room.

"I'm good. I want to sit by you when we eat."

Carly laughs at Michael as she comes down the stairs carrying Morgan, "Hey Jase. I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks for having me."

"Sonny is just finishing up with the marinara. Why don't we go get the boys settled at the table?"

As they enter the dining room, Jason notices the table is only set for five, "No Sam tonight?"

Sonny and Carly exchange a look as he comes into the room.

"Aunt Sam left this afternoon."

Shocked, Jason looks at his friends accusingly, "What does he mean Sam left?"

"She needed to get away for a little while," Carly starts to explain.

"She left to get away from me, didn't she," he asks dejected.

"It hurt her to see you around. She just wanted to take some time and be on her own," Sonny tries to clarify.

"Sam loves you and misses you. Why can't you just admit you were wrong and go after her?"

Standing up Jason pushes his chair in, "I am not wrong, Carly. She's safer without me."

"Maybe you need to reconsider that. I understand that you are scared but you wouldn't want me to leave Carly and the boys, would you?"

"What if you lose her, and I mean really lose her. Can you live without her, see her every day, but not be with her? You don't realize how important she is to you. And if you don't come to your senses you are going to be too late to fix your relationships."

Without another word to his friends, Jason leaves on his motorcycle. His mind keeps playing their words repeatedly as he rides into the night. Could he live without her? Did he really want to?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sam stood on the balcony, looking out at the water. The salty smell of sea air hung in the air mixing with the fragrances from the tropical plants nearby. She loved the orange bougainvilleas that grew in planters on either side of the patio. After she finishes her tea, she planned on going for a walk, the white sand, and clear ocean waves called to her. The beach had always held healing properties; she could feel her soul lifting every time she visited one.

In the weeks since she had left Port Charles, she walked the shoreline numerous times. Sam went over her decisions that led her here. Was it wrong to leave Jason? Should she have fought harder? Did he really love her? Right or wrong she would never regret being with him, she only wished he felt the same way; that he would come for her. She talked to Sonny and Carly almost daily and would always ask about him.

Jason knocked on the door to the villa and waited, after of few minutes with no answer he turned the knob and walked inside. He looked around for any sign that she was home. Home, he thought, this wasn't her home. It was where she lived and he hoped that once she heard what he came to say, he would be taking her home, to their home.

When he finally caught a glimpse of Sam, she was outside with her back to him. She had on a white sundress that went all the way to the floor and her black hair left loose in waves cascading down her back. He ached to reach out and touch her, unsure if she would even let him get near to her or hear him out. He stepped closer towards the balcony. Sam's body came alive, she could feel him, smell him before she even saw him she sensed his presence.

"Sam," Jason finally spoke aloud. He watched her wipe a tear from her eye but she didn't turn to face him.

She was so happy; she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms. She knew if she turned around her resolve would melt and she would do anything he asked. "Why are you here Jason?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "I came for you. I have realized I don't want to be without you, I can't be. Loving you is necessary, like breathing."

"What are you trying to say Jason?" She still wouldn't turn around scared of what she might find if she did. She needed to be certain that she understood him that he came for her and no other reason.

"I'm asking you to let me love you, share my life. I know I pushed you away. I honestly thought it was for the best, my life is dangerous, and I was scared I couldn't protect you. But I know now that nothing is certain and all I can do is try my best," he pauses. "Please Sam, let me take you home, to our home and I promise I will never push you away again." The emotion in his voice was so thick and raw. Her heart ached for him and she wanted to heal his brokenness.

"I have one more thing to ask you."

"Anything."

"What took you so damn long," she answers as she turns around and runs into his arms. He picks her up and swings her around kissing the top of her head.

Enjoying the feel of her in his arms once more, he molds her body to his. Suddenly he stops and steps back. "Sam?" he questions her, "You're pregnant?"

She ran a hand over her stomach and smiled up at him, "I am. I'm as shocked as you are. The doctor said it's a miracle and the baby is healthy. I wasn't trying to hide it from you; I just wanted you to come for me because you wanted me, not because you were obligated. If you didn't come soon I was going to come back to Port Charles, I would never have kept your child from you."

He stepped forward and tentatively put his hand on her belly, "That's my baby, our baby in there?"

She just smiles and nods. Jason kissed her then, with everything thing he had, every ounce of love he had to give. "I've never been so happy, I'm sorry it took me so long. Don't think I ever stopped loving you, I didn't, and I never will."

"It's going to be okay, I knew you would find me one day," she tells him with happy tears in her eyes.

"I will always come for you," Jason pauses, "Do you want to marry me? Because I want to marry you."

Sam looks deep into his eyes, "Yes Jason I will marry you."

"Knowing you and loving you is the most important thing that's ever happened to me," Jason kisses her passionately after slipping her engagement ring back onto her finger.

"I love you too."

~Somewhere to Run~

As they sit in the jet the following morning, Sam smiles contentedly rubbing her small baby belly. "Carly was excited to hear we are coming back to Port Charles together."

"She is always happy when things go her way. What did you tell her?"

"I asked her to throw a little dinner party together and invite the Quartermaines, Maxie and Spinelli, Robin and Patrick, and Lucky and Elizabeth. I figure this way we can share news of the baby and the engagement with everyone that means something to us."

"I don't have to wear a tie do I," Jason asks.

"No," Sam laughs, "I had her keep it casual. Do you think they will let us keep the wedding casual too? I would marry you in jeans and t-shirt."

"You know once we tell Carly and Maxie, any thoughts of simple go out the door."

"I'm well aware. I think we should get married before the baby comes, the smaller the time frame, the less likely they'll be to go over the top."

"Keep telling yourself that."

~Somewhere to Run~

At the Metro Court, the unlikely group assembled waiting for Sam and Jason to arrive. "What have these two gotten into now," Tracy grumbles.

"Hush now Tracy, maybe the boy has come to his senses," Edward interjects.

"You better not ruin whatever this is Tracy or else you're going to be looking for a new place to live," Monica threatens.

"Daddy wouldn't let you throw me out," the shrewd woman counters.

"It is my house; Alan gave it to me."

Carly comes over, "Will you ladies give it a rest? The guests of honor are on their way up right now."

As the elevator opens Sam steps out wearing a floor length flowing yellow sundress and Jason is wearing his trademark Black t-shirt and jeans. "Thank you to everyone for coming on such short notice," Sam begins, "Jason and I have a couple of important announcements to make." Jason smiles at her as she raises her left hand up, showing off her ring. "We're getting married," she continues, "The sooner the better."

"What's the rush," Maxie asks, "Are you scared he'll change his mind… Again."

Sam and Carly give her pointed stares.

"No Maxie I am not worried he will change his mind. I just don't want you and Carly to go crazy with wedding plans. We just want a simple ceremony."

Carly and Maxie look at each other and laugh, ideas for the wedding already flowing through their minds.

Edward speaks up, "While this is most excellent news, I can't help but wonder what else you have to announce."

Jason and Sam smile at each other. "Do you want to tell them or should I," Sam asks.

"Go ahead," He encourages.

With everyone's attention now focused on her, Sam turns to the side and runs her hands over her belly, "We're having a baby!"

Cheers and well wishes break out followed by hugs all around. Jason watches as Sam soaks up all the positivity, absolutely glowing, so glad that he was given a second chance to have a family with her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **A/N : Today's chapter is brought to from General Hospital episodes 9/21/11 and 9/22/11. I have made a couple of changes but followed the original plotline closely.**

~Somewhere to Run~

Knocking on the door of Sam's suite, Jason waits a couple of minutes before using the keycard he got from the front desk clerk.

"Sam," he calls out questioningly.

"Jason," comes her reply sounding distant.

As he makes his way further inside the suite, Jason calls out again, "Sam?"

"Jason? Don't come out here! Jason," Sam says sounding frazzled.

As he step out onto the balcony he asks, "You ok?"

"Oh, I told you not to come out here." Sam keeps her back to him.

"Why?" he questions, putting his hands inside his jean pockets

"Well, because it's supposed to be bad luck to see me in my dress before the wedding."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna see you in it anyway."

"Ok. Well, I-I suppose you're right," she agrees hesitantly, turning around and giving Jason his first full look at her. He takes in the way her hair is down and curled away from her face topped with a veil that flows down her back. Sam's dress is a white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline hugging her curves and baby bump and flaring out into a mermaid style hem with detailed beading throughout.

"Wow. Um-you, uh, look-you look amazing," Jason admits, completely blown away by her beauty.

"I didn't realize how important this was. I mean, it's just a dress, right? I didn't-realize how important this was."

"What?"

"To see that look on your face," she smiles, "I'm glad it's just us here, Jason. No one is ever gonna see that look but me."

"What's wrong?"

Sam brings her hands up to cover her face, "I don't think I can do this."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come over here," Jason tells her, regretting his decision.

"Of course you should," she tells him, grabbing on to his black leather jacket.

"No, 'cause you're upset, and then I broke some rule about seeing your wedding dress—"

"No, Jason that is the problem," she shakes her head, her eyes filled with tears, "There are so many rules. I don't think I can go through with this."

Sam begins to walk away and Jason grabs her arm gently as she walks by him. Confused he asks Sam, "What are you saying? You don't want to get married?"

"Of course I want to marry you. Yes," she clarifies putting his mind at ease.

"Ok, then..."

"Then, Jason, this happy event has gotten a little bit out of hand, and I'm pregnant. I don't know maybe it's my hormones or maybe it's not actually irrational to feel a little sad about the fact that my parents and Danny are missing so much of my life. I am nervous about being up there in front of all those people, it's making me crazy."

"I think you have some valid feelings there. I know it must be tough not having either parent to watch you get married or your brother either. I can relate because I while I wasn't close with Alan or A.J.; it would have been nice to have them there tomorrow. I also am not a fan of being up in front of a crowd but for you, I would do anything," Jason pauses taking a deep breath, "Yeah, so I can marry you. So I can stand up in front of all those people that are making you absolutely crazy...and say that I love you. And of course, to do this," Jason says before kissing her.

"Ok. Now, I know that was against the rules. How about...breaking a couple more?"

Sam smiles making Jason laugh. "What does that mean? Should I be scared?"

"I don't know. Since we're already bucking tradition, I would like a dance."

"Oh. So now, you want to dance. Is that some kind of dare?"

"And you hate to dance."

"Yeah, I do. But, maybe it's time I break some of my own rules."

Someone knocks on the door, interrupting their sweet kiss and romantic dance.

"That's Maxie. Stay here."

"Why?"

"Because if that's Maxie and she sees me in my dress and you here, she's gonna totally freak out."

"But I'm not marrying Maxie."

"You're right. You're not marrying Maxie, and I am the incredibly lucky, happy woman that you are marrying. So I can afford to be a little bit generous with the total hysteric who is planning the ceremony."

"Hold on, hold on."

"What?"

"So we are getting married after all?"

The knocking continues.

"Unless you can come up with a better idea. Coming!"

A few minutes later Sam comes back out dressed in a black tee shirt and skinny jeans, "This wedding is completely out of control. Maxie just sent somebody here to pick up my dress. My dress, I'm not allowed to have my dress on my wedding night in my hotel room because she doesn't trust me with it. And not only that, she told me that I'm not allowed to do my own hair and makeup. She's got her own people for that."

"Sam, Sam, it's ok. Just tell her no."

"Jason, I can't. I don't want to hurt her feelings. And if I do shut her down, what about Carly and Spinelli and boys? I mean, everybody has their own idea about this wedding. I don't even know what they picked out for the flowers or the reception or anything. But I guarantee you it's gonna be way over the top."

"I thought you wanted a simple wedding."

Sam sighs, "Yeah, Jason, I thought I told them that too. But you know what? I can shout my love for you over this rooftop in these ugly, stupid boots that Maxie bought me. I don't need flowers or a ceremony or all of these complications that are coming along with this."

"Ok. Let's just forget about what everybody else wants, ok? Let's just focus on what we want."

"Ok."

"Do we know what we want?"

"Well, I thought, um, we wanted-wanted...simple."

"Simple."

" Yeah," Sam agrees.

" Ok. Simple. I love you. We love each other. And that's all that matters."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Come on."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **A/N : Today's chapter is brought to from General Hospital episodes 9/21/11 and 9/22/11. I have made a couple of changes but followed the original plotline closely. There is approximately four chapters plus an epilogue left.**

~Somewhere to Run~

Walking into the restaurant Sam starts laughing, "Where are we going? Ohh. It smells good. I am starving. I feel like I say that all the time. The baby makes me so hungry."

"Uh, excuse me. Can we order something before it gets too late," Jason asks the older man that just came around the corner.

The older Chinese man answers, "I'm sorry. We're closed."

" Closed? Oh. Ohh. Ok. Well, let's go find some pizza Jason."

"Pizza again?"

A younger man addresses them, "I heard you pull up. What are you riding?"

"Harley," Jason responds as he and Sam walk towards the man.

"Mine's the two-stroker three-fifty outside."

"That's a fast bike," Jason says.

Sam adds, "Yeah, but actually, I noticed the black and orange. It's pretty cool."

"I'm Robert Yi. My family owns this place. We can put together a plate for these two people, can't we, Grandpa?"

"Oh, please, don't go through the trouble. That's ok."

Mr. Yi tells them, "No trouble. No trouble." He walks into the back passing his wife on the way to the kitchen.

"Have a seat," Robert directs them.

"I feel really guilty. I feel like I was sulking about the pizza." Sam takes in the atmosphere as they take a seat. With Oriental music playing in the background, it helps bring the Asian theme to life and the deep red walls bring the décor together nicely.

"No, not at all. It was kind of funny that you guys came in here. I mean, this is a neighborhood restaurant, and you definitely don't look like you're from the neighborhood."

" Yeah, we were just out for a ride," Jason tells him.

Sam sighs thinking about what led them here, "We were so desperate to get away, we weren't even paying attention to where we were going."

"If you're on the run from the law, do us all a favor and get back on the road."

"Oh, no, no," Samantha denies.

"It's nothing like that at all.

"No, actually...," she pauses and looks to Jason before continuing, "we're on the run from our own wedding."

Mrs. Yi looks up as her husband brings two plates of food out for the couple to enjoy. Sam and Jason thank them and Sam laughs as Jason tries to steal a bite of food from her plate.

"My-no, stop, I'm trying to tell him. My head really started to shut off right about when I had to decide between roses and lilies. I didn't think it was important, but apparently, it is. Thank you so much. The food is delicious here."

Mrs. Yi speaks Chinese.

"What did she say?"

"My grandmother says lilies for your flowers."

"Oh. Well, for any particular reason?"

Mrs. Yi speaks Chinese.

"Lilies represent unity and spirit and one hundred years of love."

"Ooh."

Mr. Yi speaks Chinese.

Mrs. Yi laughs.

"My grandfather said they're halfway there. They've been married for 50 years."

"Wow. That is impressive. Intimidating, though," Sam admits.

"Marriage is a big step. You enter into it with the expectation that you'll be with this person forever."

Jason speaks up, "Yeah, it's not really the commitment we have the problem with."

"No, it's not, actually. It's the ceremony and the reception. That's the problem. I mean to give everybody this so-called perfect wedding is just...not who we are. Our friends took over planning it for us and while they mean well, it has become overwhelming."

Jason smiles at Sam with his love for her clearly showing in his eyes. "That's right. If it were up to me...I'd marry you right here."

Robert grins happily, "As it happens, you can."

Jason is surprised and feels the need to clarify. "So-hold on. You're-you're saying that we could actually be married here?"

"I'm an ordained minister. It balances out all the tattoos and the bike fetish. But you'd have to have a license."

"Actually…," Jason laughs, pulling the marriage license out of his pocket.

"Oh...how did you know?"

"I didn't. It was for later."

Mrs. Yi speaks Chinese.

"My grandmother says it's meant to be. She says that's why you stopped here of all places."

"Jason, we didn't just end up here on impulse. What if this is fate?"

"But what about your dress?"

"You already saw me in my dress. And we'd be getting married on the same day. I think this is lucky. I think it's lucky. Besides I already said I would marry you wearing a t-shirt and jeans and now we can do just that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jason. This feels right."

"Ok. We would like to be married."

~Somewhere to Run~

Mrs. Yi leads Jason and Sam to a garden patio behind the restaurant. Red and gold lanterns hang down giving off a romantic light. A water fountain and giant gong are the centerpieces of the courtyard; over all there is a very serene ambiance.

Mrs. Yi speaks Chinese.

Jason looks around completely blown away. "Wow."

"Oh, isn't this beautiful?"

Mr. Yi carries out a tray with two glasses of red wine and two red candles. "My wife thought it would be more appropriate to have the ceremony out here in back."

"I hope you don't mind my grandmother adding a few touches from our culture."

"Oh, gosh, no. I would be happy to follow in the lead of a woman who's been married for over 50 years."

Mrs. Yi speaks Chinese.

Sam asks, "What did she just say?"

"Loosely translated, she said those shoes rock."

"Oh! Well, thank you."

"Let's get started."

"Ok."

"So, Jason, I'm gonna have you stand here."

"Ok."

"And, Sam, right here. Look here, Sam."

Jason takes deep breath.

"Jason, you stand beneath the symbol of the Dragon," Jason looks up as Robert Yi continues. "Sam, you stand beneath the symbol of the Phoenix." Sam looks up. "For the union between a bride and a groom is the union between phoenix and the dragon. The dragon, the symbol of strength, can scare off evil spirits, protect the innocent, bless those around him with safety, and bring wealth to those who hold his emblem. The phoenix, goddess of all winged creatures, harvests luck, success, and prosperity. She can turn bad luck into good. Together, the phoenix and the dragon are the ultimate sign of yin and yang. Male, female. Strength and beauty. Alone, they bring happiness, but together, they bring double happiness. Do you have rings to share?"

"Yeah," Sam and Jason both answer simultaneously.

Jason takes the ring out of his pocket. "This is, uh...my grandmother's ring. She wore it for over 50 years. Through it all they loved each other. My grandfather gave it to me...to give to you."

Sam takes the ring out of her pocket. "Wow. Ohh...ok, um...your mother gave me this ring, and it was your father's. And she said that he would want you to have it, and their love lasted a lifetime. And so...oh, so will ours."

"Do you, Samantha McCall, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Jason Morgan, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Mrs. Yi brings over the two glasses of wine giving them to Jason and Sam, while she speaks Chinese; she links their arms together and instructs them to drink, "Here, Yeah."

Robert continues with the ceremony. "Red is the color of happiness. Tonight you are joined in happiness. Drink of the wine and the honey and your life will be sweet and rich."

Mrs. Yi speaks Chinese and takes the glasses from them.

"From this moment forward, you are one world. Earth, water, air, and fire together, for all eternity. I now pronounce you husband and wife. I think you know the next thing."

Jason and Sam kiss.

"We want to thank you for everything you've done for us."

"Yes, thank you. You know, I, um, I want to thank you so much for your generosity. Please, take these, because you think they rock." She takes off her shoes giving them to the older lady.

"Oh!" Mrs. Yi speaks Chinese.

Both women laugh.

"She says thank you, and they're just way too cool to refuse."

~Somewhere to Run~

Waking up the next morning in Sam's hotel suite, Sam squeals when she looks down at her hand, "We really did it!"

Jason laughs, "Yes, you are now Mrs. Samantha Morgan."

"And I couldn't be happier," she tells him giving him a good morning kiss.

"Neither could I Sam. I am so glad you gave me another chance and I swear I will never hurt you again."

"I love you so much and I know that you love me. Now we are going to have a baby in a few months. Everything is so amazing."

"Now we just have to survive Carly's and Maxie's fury when they find out we eloped."

Sitting up Sam looks at her phone," We have less than an hour before we are supposed to be at the church. I think we should just be honest with them."

"We asked them to keep things simple and they didn't listen so I think they are getting what they deserve."

"They'll forgive us eventually and just be happy we actually did the deed. I can always give them free reign with the baby shower to make up for it."

"That should help smooth things over."

"We need to get going, there's a whole group of people waiting on us and we need to get going," Sam informs him.

"Well they are just going to have to wait," Jason says before kissing her passionately.

~Somewhere to Run~

"Where the hell is Sam and Jason," Carly asks furiously pacing the back of the church.

"I don't know but they better have a really good excuse. We worked really hard to put together this beautiful wedding and now I am going to go say something about the delay to the guests," Maxie says walking up to the front of the church.

"Hi everybody, I'm sorry for the delay," Maxie begins, "Thank you for your patience, unfortunately it seems as though the bride and groom…"

She interrupted by Sam and Jason running into the church wearing Black t-shirts and blue jeans.

"Are right here," Sam finishes as her and Jason make their way to the front of the church.

"What are you doing" Maxie questions.

Carly asks, "And what are you wearing?"

"Um… It's okay," Sam replies.

"Ah… Sam and I would like to thank you all for coming tonight."

"Yes we do and we appreciate everyone for showing up but…"

"There's not going to be a wedding tonight," Jason finishes as the place goes so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Maxie stands up, "What do you mean there's not going to be a wedding? It took you forever to get here. I knew you would change your mind again!"

Spinelli quick grabs her and pulls her back down to her seat, "Continue Stone cold. Clearly you have something of the utmost importance to share with us… I hope."

"No Maxie, Jason didn't change his mind."

"It took us a lot of time to throw this together for you."

"Maxie, Maxie," Jason interrupts, "Everybody the reason Sam and I can't get married today is because we already are." He proudly holds up his left hand showing off the wedding band that used to belong to his father.

"Um, yeah," Sam continues holding up her hand too, "Jason and I took off yesterday, spent some time alone, and the opportunity presented itself."

"So you are really married," Carly asks.

"Yes, and I know you both worked so hard on this but we wanted it simple. Our ceremony yesterday was simple. However to make up for this I am willing to let you go all out for the baby shower."

"All out, meaning we can do whatever we want," Maxie ponders.

"Okay," Carly agrees.

"Now how about that reception? I'm starving," Sam declares and everyone starts to laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **A/N: Some dialogue is from General Hospital 9/6/12**

Dr Kelly Lee knocks on the door before entering the exam room, "Hello Mr., and Mrs. Morgan, are you ready to find out the sex of the baby today?"

Jason and Sam smile at each other and answer in the affirmative.

"Why don't you go ahead and lay back while I take some measurements and then afterwards we will do the ultrasound." Getting out her measuring tape and measures Sam's baby bump, "You are right on track for your due date. How have you been feeling?"

"I am not as tired as I was in the beginning and I am hungry all the time. Lately I have been craving spicy foods but then I get heartburn."

"I can give you a prescription for something if you would like."

"Is it safe for the baby," Jason asks.

"Yes, studies have shown that it doesn't have a negative effect on the fetus. Speaking of fetus, let's take a peek at your little one and find out what you are having."

"Sounds good," Jason says excitedly as the doctor squirts the cool gel on his wife's belly and uses the ultrasound wand to find the baby.

A steady whew whew whew sound of the baby's heartbeat is immediately detected. "Good, strong heartbeat," Kelly comments. A few minutes later she smiles, "Alright parents, your child cooperated today so I can confidently tell you that you are having a boy! Congratualtions!" The doctor prints of pictures for them to take home showing the head, arms, and legs.

~Somewhere to Run~

Upon arriving back at the penthouse, Sam picks up a card left on the desk. Spinelli's voice rings out, "Most wondrous of wonders! We're having a baby!"

"Yeah, Spinelli left you a card," Jason says.

"He is thrilled about this baby. We had better watch out, because our child might grow up to think that he is the father."

"He already asked if he could document the delivery."

"Okay," Sam laughs

"So I don't know."

"Well, thanks for the warning but I don't think I want everyone in the room when I deliver."

Jason goes to the closet and pulls a small box off the top shelf, "I bought you something when I was out the other day."

Opening it Sam laughs, inside the box is a small figurine of a phoenix. She reaches into the bottom desk drawer, "I saw this and thought of you."

Jason pulls a matching dragon figurine out of the bag, "Great minds think alike." He kiss her gently, "Thank you."

Taking both figurines Sam displays them on the mantle.

"I have some work to do at the warehouse. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." They kiss before he walks out the door.

~Somewhere to Run~

Walking into the penthouse Jason throws his keys on the desk. Finding Sam reading a pamphlet out loud.

"Find a breathing pattern that keeps you relaxed and focused. For example, 'hee hee hoo'," she reads, "Hmm. Hee hee hoo… Hee hee hoo."

Jason laughingly asks, "What - what are you - are you relaxed? What are you doing?"

"Stop it. Don't tease me," she explains, "It said to find a breathing pattern that keeps me relaxed and focused. I'm thinking I don't want to hyperventilate in the middle of the delivery room."

"No way," he agrees

"We have to go," Sam tells him matter of factly.

"We? No, no, no," he tries to get out of it.

"Oh, yes. Lamaze class. You are going with me."

"No, no, not we. Can't Carly or Maxie go instead?"

"Yes we. You are the father. Not them."

"Sam, please," he begs.

"Say, 'hee hee hoo.' Come on. It'll be fun."

~Somewhere to Run~

Sam sits back against Jason with both of their hands resting comfortably on her belly. Sam practices her breathing while the instructor teaches.

Epiphany explains, "Childbirth is a process that requires intense focus and concentration. But your hard work will be rewarded by the most beautiful miracle that you've ever laid eyes on. And whe - Mr. Morgan, why aren't you breathing with your partner?"

"I'm - I'm not the one in labor," he defends.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had developed your own method of childbirth," Epiphany responds sarcastically.

Sam interjects, "Actually, we're just easing our way into it."

" Mm-hmm. Pay attention, people. Mr. Morgan brings up an interesting point, albeit through his bad example. It is a common misconception that childbirth is the lone responsibility of the woman. Nothing could be further from the truth. It is a team effort," the nurse continues.

"Hey, Jason and I are a team. He is really great at keeping me focused," Sam objects.

"Which brings us to another important point, you're going to need an object on which to focus, something that has personal significance to you, something that will serve as your anchor during labor. Does everyone have such an object?"

" Actually," Sam begins.

Jason finishes, "We have two."

The class laughs.


End file.
